Sasuke Uchiha: Broken
by QuirkyPhilosopher
Summary: Sequel to Naruto Uzumaki: Best Singer in the World! (YAOI WARNING!) After six months Naruto's life was perfect, his career was flying high and he had the best lover he could ever ask for, Sasuke on the other hand was improving slowly but surely he was improving. Now will the chance of seeing Naruto again break down all that Sasuke has worked so hard to achieve? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- A Flicker of Light  
**

It has been six months since Naruto had successfully obtained a restraining order from the courts against Sasuke; he was still in a happy relationship with his bandmate Gaara and his album was going on strong. However he had still yet to finish it. Naruto didn't mind though, his fans on the other hand were getting more and more agitated, they were certain this was the longest wait they ever had to endure for a new album from their favourite band and slow releases of single songs was starting to no longer cut it. Despite this Naruto didn't seem to notice.

In contrast Sasuke was still in treatment, ever since he found out the truth about Naruto's 'incident' as it were, he couldn't bear the thought of seeing him like that. He had decided then and there that he had to make the change, his appalling personality was not going to save him or prove anything to anyone and he finally noticed that. He realised that he had wasted the past year and a half, no just over a year and a half, obsessing over an unhealthy relationship that should not have really existed in the first place, and even though it hurt him he had to admit that he still wanted to be with his long lost lover.

Sasuke was learning though. He knew that the relationship was bad; he knew that he had treated Naruto like dirt, no worse than dirt, but yet some part of him still wanted to be with Naruto. Itachi called it obsessive behaviour whereas Sasuke believed; somehow he still believed it was love even after all the trauma and pain he caused. In some sick part of his mind he does love Naruto; he just needs a bit of help understanding what a true relationship should be like.

Itachi on the other hand couldn't be happier, for the first time in over ten years he was seeing the brother he helped raise, a respectable gentle soul, not the malicious bastard he had been experiencing over the past ten years. Yes Itachi couldn't be happier, that was until the fateful day arrived.

It was a sunny day in Konoha when Itachi received the papers, the fated papers that could cause Sasuke to spiral back into his old, dark ways: The court order. Once again Naruto Uzumaki was attempting to file for a divorce, however this time he is not taking any chances. On this piece of paper Sasuke is being demanded to attend court in the Hidden Rock Village to discuss the matters of his and Naruto's marriage, to see what the grounds are for the divorce before any formal signings can be made.

This was the day that Itachi dreaded; he knew it had to come eventually, ever since Sai showed up on his doorstep he knew this day would inevitably come. He just really wished it didn't have to come so soon… not when Sasuke was improving so much. His fear for his brother's wellbeing was almost overwhelming.

' _Oh well_ ,' he thought, _'I guess it's time to test Sasuke then.'_

He walked down the hallway from his office into Sasuke's bedroom; he knocked on the door before swiftly entering with the envelope attached firmly to his clipboard.

"Sasuke," he said getting the younger Uchiha's attention, "I need to talk to you."

Sasuke turned his head away from the easel, it turned out Sasuke had a creative talent himself for art, it wasn't until about two months into his rehabilitation that painting was recommended to him for an outlook for his pain and anger. It eventually became a crutch for him to keep away from alcohol; it also became a method for him to control his feelings for Naruto as he was going through the world wind of emotions over his time in hospital, helping him understand the feelings he had and toxic they were to others, to everyone. You could tell he had improved; he was really taking care of himself, he no longer had bags under his eyes, he gained a healthy weight not to mention complexion and nor did he reek of alcohol.

"What's wrong Itachi?" he asked politely.

Itachi unclipped the file from his board, "A court order has arrived for you," he handed it to Sasuke who opened it, reading its contents, "It says you have to be in the Hidden Rock Village in two weeks for the hearing,"

"You're still reading my mail I see," Sasuke stated, taking the papers to his bed reading them thoroughly.

"There you will probably be expected to sign the divorce papers, that is of course if the court decides in Naruto's favour for the divorce, but to be honest you can get divorced for any reason nowadays so you probably will have to sign the papers there regardless," Itachi continued ignoring Sasuke's statement.

"Does that mean I will actually be allowed to attend this hearing?" Sasuke asked looking up at Itachi.

Itachi lied, "I think it is best," he took a deep breath reciting a speech that almost sounded false, "Sasuke you have improved so well, and I think this could be the perfect opportunity to prove to Naruto and to yourself, that you are getting well. After all you do want a relationship with Naruto don't you?"

He actually didn't want Sasuke to attend the hearing out of fear of a relapse but of course he couldn't tell his brother that. Luckily for him Sasuke didn't seem to notice that, at least that's the impression that Sasuke gave him.

"Yes, but you know as well as I that I cannot have the kind of relationship that I really desire," Sasuke replied sadly.

Itachi joined Sasuke on the bed sitting next to him, "Yes, but you don't to live in a world of two choices, you don't have to cut Naruto out of your life, nor do you have to have romantic relationship with him, you can be friends. Like you were before you started dating, do you remember that?" Itachi asked.

"Back then though I was after him, back then I wanted to be with him even though he hated me, we weren't friends" Sasuke testified rubbing his hands together to get the paint off his hands, a method he developed to distract himself.

"On the contrary," Itachi replied putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "he didn't hate you Sasuke, he wanted to be you. Back then you were the perfect boy at school, you had the grades, you had the popularity, you were basically good at whatever to did, and tried to do, and that astounded him. He wanted to be just like you, to prove himself. You inspired him to try harder. You two were friends without even realising," Itachi concluded.

Sasuke averted his eyes from Itachi.

"And I believe you could be friends again, all you have to do this time is prove yourself to him, prove that you have learnt from your past mistakes and that you are learning to become a better person. And this…" He lifts the papers from Sasuke's lap holding them in front of his face, "Could prove it."

He stands up still holding the papers, then he turns back towards Sasuke holding the papers as if to hand them back, "Well little brother, what do you say?"

* * *

 **Hi Guys!**

 **...**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update, 2015 was a really bad year, never the less I am starting 2016 off with positive thoughts and more writing hopefully. I have been working on this for so long and I'm not gunna lie it went through some major edits to get to this finished state now.**

 **I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long, forgive me?**

 **This is a sequel to Naruto Uzumaki: Best Singer in the World, so if you haven't read that you definetly should otherwise you won't know what's going on in this fanfic.**

 **Thanks guys and please review if you can they really help me out a lot and shout out to all my readers you have given me support over the past year, I'm sorry you had to wait so long but thank you for your constant messages they really kept me going through the past year when I really struggled so thank you!**

 **Love Quirkyphilosopher :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Lessons Learnt**

" _Mr Uchiha?"_ Sasuke vaguely heard in the distance.

"MR UCHIHA!" Sasuke jumped back into reality facing the woman that spoke to him, "Are you present in this courtroom?"

"Yes your honour, I apologise," Sasuke responded timidly.

The judge relaxed, "Well, we shall continue then. Sai, please."

Sasuke zoned out once again taking in his surroundings, a large room with wooden walls and no windows, obviously to hide from the press, after all, all the public knew was that Naruto was divorced, not that he was in the process of divorcing his ex. The whole situation was overwhelming after all it was the first time he was allowed to leave the hospital in months.

But Sasuke couldn't help but look back to before the court session began.

Flashback

" _Okay Sasuke I have to warn you, every indiscretions you've ever had will be revealed today so you must keep calm for everything you have done that will pose as a threat to Naruto or the marriage will help his case," Itachi stated before walking Sasuke into the court building._

" _You forget Itachi that I am not here to fight the case; I didn't even hire a lawyer. I'm just here to show Naruto I'm trying," Sasuke replied sounding rather numb._

" _I know, I just don't want you to over react I just-"_

" _Don't want a spiral I know," Sasuke looked around, "Well, whoever is Naruto's attorney must be good, not a single reporter is around."_

 _Itachi said nothing in response, he didn't want to risk telling Sasuke that Naruto would probably use Sai, the private investigator, as his lawyer otherwise he would then have to tell Sasuke that there was a private investigation which couldn't end well on Sasuke's front. Itachi knew that he was constantly walking on egg shells around Sasuke but he didn't care, it was better to hide part of the truth if that meant that Sasuke would get better._

 _The two entered the court house calmly, well one of them was calm, and the other one was secretly worried but kept it hidden behind a mask of serenity. Two large oak doors revealed the court room's interior to the brothers but none of that caught Sasuke's eye. In fact it was his soon to be ex-husband sitting at the front of the court room with Sasuke assumed to be his lawyer, a smug looking fellow with short black hair and pale skin._

 _Naruto saw Sasuke too and immediately stood up only to have his lawyer gently push him back down, his facial expression never faltered but clearly he didn't want Naruto speaking to Sasuke unless that affects the court proceedings. Instead Sasuke nods his head towards Naruto which the blonde returned politely._

 _End of flashback_

' _He looked so healthy'_ Sasuke thought, ' _or happy? Like the way he was before, before I ruined everything.'_

Sasuke then looked at Naruto again, ' _I forgot how tanned he was compared to me, after we started dating he did get a lot paler, now he has his complexion back. It also looked like he was standing taller than he ever had before, confidence? He truly is an amazing person…not a possession.'_

The rest of the court ran smoothly, one by one Sai brought in person after person to support Naruto's case. First there was Gaara which admittedly Sasuke did not want to see, then there was Sakura, Shikamaru and even Itachi was forced to the stand. Little by little the 'relationship' between Sasuke and Naruto was revealed including the infidelity, the emotional abuse, forcing Naruto to isolate himself, Naruto's depression, attempted suicide, the separation and reunion was all brought to the court room's attention. If this had been a year ago Sasuke would have kicked off for daring to mention his private life to mere strangers which his past self would have thought to have been below him, but no, he spent the entire time sitting calmly, sometimes rubbing his hands together to take off the imaginary paint he pretended to have in order to distract himself from particular shameful acts being recounted.

"Mr Uchiha, would you like to dispute any of the accusations brought to the table today, or say anything in response?" the judge asked

Sasuke stood up, "I have nothing to retaliate or dispute your honour," he took a deep breath, "I do have something to say however. And that is yes, I did treat Naruto horribly, I did everything that I have been accused of today and I regret every single one of them. I caused pain and misery in my lover's, my friends' lives, not to mention my families. I realise that now. I would also like to state in front of the court today that I have been sober for nearly nine months now and I am being treated for my behavioural problems which my brother and doctor say is the result of deep psychological issues. I do not claim however that it is an excuse nor that I am mentally incapable of being here today, instead I take it as an opportunity to show everyone present that I am working hard to get well." He stopped for a second, "Also that I am very sorry," He turned to Naruto. "Especially to you Naruto, I'm sorry for everything."

Naruto stared with a mixture of awe and disbelief and apparently no one in the court room could believe it either, all of a sudden there was a disruption of murmuring throughout the court room which in the end had to be stopped by the gavel of the judge, "Order."

Once everyone quietened down and Sasuke sat back down the judge asked, "Sai is there anything you would like to add?"

Sai looked to Naruto who shook his head he turned back to the judge, "No your honour, I think everything had been said."

"Then it's decided by this day forward Mr Uchiha and Mr Uzumaki are no longer married," Naruto smiled and Sai patted Naruto on the shoulder as a sign of congratulations, "I can only hope for your continuing and growing health and happiness Mr Uchiha-"

"Thank you your honour," Sasuke bowed

"-As well as you Mr Uzumaki, I also wish you all the success in the world. May you be well."

"Thank you your honour," Naruto also bowed kindly

"With the signature from both parties, this will be considered official by law," The judge handed the paper to a guard who passed it to Sai who gave it to Naruto to sign. He then passed it back to the guard who handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke lightly traced his hand over Naruto's signature, this was the closest he had ever been to touching him again and he felt deeply saddened.

"Mr Uchiha?" the judge looked at him concerned, "You do realise you cannot back out of this one right? It's mandatory that you sign this paper, you don't have the choice anymore."

Sasuke snapped out of it, "Yes your honour, I'm sorry I was just…never mind," and with that, he finally did what it seemed like the world wanted him to do, he signed the divorce papers.

* * *

 **Hi Guys!**

 **Another chapter complete!**

 **Please review so I know what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Reunited And It Feels So Good**

After signing his name on the documents, everything seemed to be moving at supersonic speed to Sasuke; the papers were rushed away and stamped making it official. Everyone stood congratulating the two boys and each other for the successful and non-dramatic trial. After that they got their stuff ready and slowly exited themselves from the court house but Sasuke was stuck, still sitting in his chair unable to move.

Itachi patted Sasuke on the shoulder to get his attention, "Come on little bro, we've got to get back to Konoha."

Sasuke nodded and stood up, getting his coat ready so he could leave, whilst thinking to himself, ' _Don't look. Don't look at him. If you do you'll know you'll regret it.'_

But luckily for him, he didn't have to. That angelic voice filled his ears.

"Sasuke?" He heard.

Sasuke eyes widened as he turned around, "Naruto," he breathed.

Naruto smiled before hugging him, "Thank you," He whispered. Gaara poked him in the back lightly to indicate he wanted Naruto to stop hugging the now official ex-husband and Naruto and Sasuke broke apart. Naruto smiled at Gaara giving the impression that he was fine. Gaara however was firm in his stance, he wasn't leaving Naruto with Sasuke and that was perfectly understandable. Gaara leant against a pillar behind them to watch over the conversation.

"So…" Sasuke started in an attempt to break the awkward silence, "How are you?"

Naruto sniffed, he had tears in his eyes but he smiled, "I'm good, really good actually."

Sasuke looked down a bit ashamed, "And the album is going well?"

"Yeah, it's slowly turning into one of my best pieces of work I think, I suppose in some bizarre way I should thank you for that." Naruto looked down for a second feeling a bit embarrassed, "But I bet you wouldn't really want that would you?" Naruto asked wearingly

"Yeah well…" Sasuke stopped, "Well I mean, no one wants to have an album that names and shames them, but I guess, no, I deserve it."

Naruto looked up still embarrassed, he raised his arm behind his head to scratch it awkwardly, "Haha…yeah."

Sasuke looked at his arm intensely, "You have a tattoo?"

Naruto looked at his arm which correct did have a tattoo of a fox on the underside of is upper arm, he quickly put it down by his side, "Oh yeah, I forgot you don't like them."

' _Yeah I didn't let you get them,'_ Sasuke thought sadly, ' _when we were still together,'_ echoed in his mind.

"No, no it looks good," Sasuke responded astonished.

Gaara scoffed, glaring at him, he clearly did not trust Sasuke but Sasuke honestly didn't really care, he was too busy focusing on Naruto, he had changed so much since he had left him, it was almost like he didn't recognise Naruto anymore. He looked away for a second just to stop himself staring at the blonde. "I started listening to your music, you're really good Naruto."

Naruto stopped, shocked, he blinked at Sasuke a bit confused, "Well… thank you Sasuke that means a lot… Are you okay; I mean are you doing well?"

Sasuke faced Naruto again but before he could respond Itachi cut in, "He's doing amazing Naruto you would be proud of the process that Sasuke has made, no alcohol and no mishaps for months now-"

"Talk as if I'm not here why don't you," Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Naruto giggled, he hadn't seen the brotherly banter between the two in years it was refreshing.

Itachi rolled his eyes mimicking his little brother; he then put his hand on his Sasukes' shoulder once again, "He's doing very well."

Sasuke kept looking down and back up at Naruto whilst Itachi talked to Naruto, he seemed almost embarrassed and he kept rubbing his hands.

"I am proud of you Sasuke, you seem different," Naruto said.

"Yeah weird," Gaara muttered in disbelief.

Instead of Sasuke lashing out as Itachi expected, Naruto turned around fuming, "And what is that supposed to mean Gaara?!"

Sasuke and Itachi stared at Naruto in disbelief themselves; they clearly did not expecting Naruto to defend Sasuke of all people.

"Well you cannot expect me to believe that the Uchiha bastard has actually changed, you can't change a person Naruto," Gaara said firmly raising his hand to indicate he was criticising Sasuke, not that it was obvious or anything.

Naruto licked his lips, "No they can't." Naruto agreed just as firm.

Sasuke stared at his feet again ashamed; he really wanted to crawl under a rock at that very moment.

"But people can improve," Sasuke looked up in shock, "Everyone does. People can make decisions every day to improve themselves, to make a difference and I-"He dramatically pointed at Sasuke, "I can see that Sasuke is trying Gaara!"

Sasuke couldn't believe what was going on; he had never seen Naruto stand up for him before except when they dated, before things got so messed up.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "It's alright Naruto I understand, please calm down."

Gaara glared at Sasuke and he noticed this, he immediately removed his hand out of respect.

Naruto turned to face his ex, "No I will not Sasuke, I am proud of you, you have overcome so much, and…and proved something today, you proved you are the bigger person-"

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself Naruto?" Gaara interrupted.

Naruto turned back to Gaara, "No I'm not."

"Well you should be," Gaara moved away from the pillar, "You are one that left, you are the one that started from the ground up. You are the one that is forgiving this asshole, it was you who overcame the boundaries, not this spoon fed imbecile who the minute he gets into trouble he gets help for. You didn't have that, you did everything by yourself. IF ANYTHING HE SHOULD BE PROUD OF YOU LIKE I AM!"

Naruto stood there shocked, "Gaara I-"

"Forget it, I'm out," Gaara left the courtroom with the rest of the band (bar from Naruto) following him.

"Naruto, I'm-"Sasuke started.

"No Sasuke, it's alright, this whole experience has been a whirlwind. So I'm not surprised that this has happened," Naruto brushed his hand through his hair in distress, "It just sucks it had to happen now."

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto as he was in that pose, despite the look of distress on his face, his arms looked particularly toned, his face looked slightly matured and of course there were no dark circles under his eyes anymore. Sasuke had never been more attracted to Naruto, he was confident, mouthy and healthy but maybe the fact Naruto was unavailable made him more appealing.

"I should probably go Sasuke," Sasuke snapped back, not realising that he zoned out whilst staring at Naruto.

"Oh, of course," Sasuke replied trying to make it seem that he was okay with Naruto leaving him once again.

"We should get moving too Sasuke, we need to catch a plane back home," Itachi supported knowing what his brother was thinking.

Sasuke completely forgot his brother was there, he nodded letting Itachi lead him out the room before he said something stupid and out of character.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto shouted causing Sasuke to turn around, "If you keep going, improving yourself, I'll get rid of the restraining order," Sasuke's eyes widened, "I want you in my life Sasuke," He took Sasukes' hands in his, "I want my best friend back."

Sasuke nodded and left the courtroom with his brother.

 _'I want you in my life Sasuke'_ was repeating constantly in Sasuke's mind the entire plane ride home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – A Certain Spell**

Sasuke was in the best mood he had been in in years and that was certainly obvious when he returned to his room in his families' hospital.

"Can you believe it Itachi?!" Sasuke excitedly asked as he flopped onto his bed.

Itachi followed Sasuke into his room dragging Sasuke's suitcase, "I know Sasuke, you've done so well and if you keep working hard the restraining order will be revoked in no time."

"No I don't mean that," Sasuke replied sitting up on his bed

"Oh?" Itachi opened Sasuke's suitcase beginning to unpack it, "What do you mean then?"

"Naruto! He said he wanted me in his life!" Sasuke replied

Itachi sighed, "Yes as a friend Sasuke."

"Yes but all good relationships started off as friendship, you said yourself that we were friends long before we dated," Sasuke spoke happily.

"Sasuke stop," Itachi warned

"What?" he asked

"I feel like you're heading down a dark road Sasuke, we don't want a relapse, you're doing so well," Itachi said

"And I will continue to do well," Sasuke stood up, "I will not jeopardise the possibility of seeing Naruto again, not that I have been given the opportunity."

"Sasuke I-"

"No I want to get well, I want to improve, I want to see the look on that sandbox freak when I return to Naruto's life," Itachi's face darkened, "But most importantly I want to prove Naruto right, I want to fulfil the expectations that he has for me. I want to be there when he succeeds in life."

Itachi shook his head, "Sasuke I think you're doing this for the wrong reasons."

"You said yourself that if I tried I could have a relationship with him!" Sasuke shouted back

"Yes but I meant as friends, not as lovers. Despite what we saw in the Hidden Rock Village, Naruto is happy in his current relationship, and you trying to take that away will not make Naruto love you but hate you, maybe even more so than when he found out you cheated on him. Because it will be another betrayal. Sasuke please, don't do this." Itachi pleaded

"I can't give up the chance for happiness Itachi surely you want me to be happy as well right?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, don't do that, you know I want you to be happy, but I also want you to be healthy, I cannot stand by and let you enter this toxic relationship again, I won't," he stated.

Sasuke knelt down beside Itachi, "Don't you see brother? It won't be. It won't be toxic anymore, we have both grown. Hell, I'm still growing, I need to be on the same level as Naruto, I need to be worthy of him and of his respect, otherwise it will never work."

Sasuke stood up, "Sasuke I don't want you to be led on."

"Naruto would never do that," Sasuke declared.

"Who says I'm taking about him," Itachi responded. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, Itachi stood up, "You were always the one to manipulate and distort the truth Sasuke, and I'm worried that you will do the same to conceptualise a relationship that is not there."

"I won't this time," Sasuke retorted.

Itachi grabbed his brother by the shoulders, "Then prove it, strive for a relationship based off mutual trust and friendship, not of lies, possession and manipulation."

Sasuke nodded, "Okay," he replied, "Okay."

Itachi took a deep breath, "Good, good." Itachi finished unpacking the rest of Sasuke's things whilst Sasuke stood staring into the abyss. Once Itachi had finished he picked up the suitcase and started to walk out the room. He stopped and turned around and strode back to Sasuke and poked his forehead, "Sasuke get some sleep, we were on a plane for hours you probably have jet lag."

He turned to leave the room once again and switched off the main light leaving the lamps on so Sasuke could still see in the depressingly plain room.

 _'He held my hands though_.' He thought to himself rubbing them together, remembering Naruto's touch. He brushed his hands through his hair and sighed.

Sasuke looked around, taking in his familiar surroundings, oh how much he did not want to be here, oh how much he wanted to be with him, but he couldn't. Sasuke stood up from his bed and pushed his books out of the way and flipped the table in frustration; he brushed his hand through his hair again, this time tugging on it in anger. He then looked down at the array of books on the floor for peeking out of one of the books was a photo; he bent down and picked up the book. He gently took the photo out and saw it was of him and Naruto from their first date, Sasuke booked out a theme park for the entire day but when the day actually came about he was sick. The date was instead spent at the Uchiha home with Naruto by his side with a bucket. Not the most romantic date in the world but it was still a moment that Sasuke cherished. He couldn't remember this photo though; it was of him in bed with a cold compress to his forehead, his eyes looking foggy and Naruto with one arm around his shoulder and the other outstretched. It was clearly a selfie photo.

He smiled a small smile at the memory then turned the book over 'Tale of the Tailed Beast.' This was Narutos' book; he must have left it when he 'moved out.'

' _How did I never notice this before?_ ' Sasuke asked himself. Itachi must have brought it in when he asked him to get all his books out of storage, he never even realised it.

He looked back at the photo and smiled again; he placed the photo back into the book and placed it on his table in front of his bed. He then looked at the mess he made, shook his head and tidied it up, once he finished he walked over to his easel and stopped. He hesitated for a moment but then tore the unfinished canvas board away from the stand and replaced it with a new one. He secured it and started arranging his paint and brushes.

' _For Naruto'_ he thought.

The patient then started painting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Band Intervention**

There was tension in air with the Konoha Ninjas; you could sense it as the band rode around in their tour bus. Having just finished another interview in which they were asked about the infamously unfinished album, the interview did not go well and the band was clearly agitated, this feeling manifested as they got on their tour bus, no one was talking to each other and some had their arms crossed.

Naruto decided to break the pressure, "So…"

"Don't Naruto. Don't even." Neji replied sharply.

Naruto looked at his long haired friend in shock, "What's up with him?" He asked Kiba

Neji sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious Naruto?" Kiba asked angrily, "You really don't know why we're angry at you?"

Naruto stared at Kiba confused.

"Ten months! We have been waiting ten months for this god forsaken album, and YOU!" Kiba stands and points at Naruto, "will not release it. It's practically finished Naruto. Why can't we deliver it to our fans? YOUR FANS! Why won't you just release so we can MOVE ON!" Kiba sighed and flailed back onto the sofa.

Naruto sat there wide eyed and confused, "I thought you guys understood I want this album to be perfect, I never release an album unless I know it's ready."

"We know that Naruto," Gaara replied looking down to avoid his lovers eyes.

"But ten months Naruto, it's literally the longest time we've taken as a band to make an album, or anything for the band, there's over twenty songs which the most we've ever done and is not common for other bands to do" Kiba retaliated.

"So? We're still number one, we haven't lost any fans-"

"Somehow," Kiba muttered.

Naruto glared at Kiba, "I don't see why taking the time to complete a piece is a bad thing. You guys were fine with it. Tsunade is fine with it."

"Actually Naruto, Tsunade agreed the album is taking too long. It's already perfect. A work of art." Neji stated.

"Not to me and it's my album-"

"Our album Naruto, don't forget this band is called the Konoha Ninjas. NOT the Naruto Uzumaki band!" Kiba stood back up angrily.

"I never said that Kiba! But it is my album; it's about my story, my life. Just like how all the other albums was each and every one of you guys' stories. I never claimed to take credit for them!" Naruto yelled also standing.

"Alright, alright guys break it up!" Gaara stood between the two.

Kiba walked away and sat back down with Neji. Naruto turned back also, Gaara kissed the back of his head and went back to his mini drum kit and sat down. Naruto returned to his seat but this time sat sideways so he was staring out the window.

"Honestly guys I'm thinking of the dropping the album all together," Naruto mumbled.

Unfortunately that did not go unheard, "WHAT!" The entire band screamed.

Naruto jumped and faced back to the band who were now all standing in front of him.

"Naruto you can't be serious!" Neji started.

"After all out hard work, after all your hard work," Gaara continued.

"It's probably the best album we've ever made and you want to DROP IT!?" Kiba screamed.

"I'm sorry," Naruto looked down to avoid their gaze, "It's just that so much has happened and I'm not sure I feel the same way I did nearly a year ago and some of the songs are so angry and hateful. I'm just not sure I want anyone to see me like that."

"Naruto you are a human with many levels of emotion and personality. You can't honestly expect to fit yourself into a stereotype of the perfectly happy rock star with no problems whatsoever," Neji said.

"I know but-"

"Naruto look at this album," Kiba says and throws him the pile of sheet music, "This is truly the best piece you've ever done and do you wanna know why?"

Naruto scanned through the multiples pages, "Why?"

"Because it's you at the most honest you've ever been," Gaara replied.

Neji kneeled in front of Naruto so he was the same level as Naruto, "Please don't throw everything you've worked so hard for the past ten months because you're so afraid of people seeing a different side of you."

"Please," Gaara also said.

Naruto looked up at Kiba, "Don't look at me, I'm not gonna beg you like a child," Naruto smirked, "But it would be nice to release the album."

"You've already announced some of the songs anyway," Gaara persuaded.

Naruto smiled, "Alright, alright," The rest of the band smiled and sighed in relief, "But guys, I don't think the album is complete yet."

Kiba frowned, "Oh come on! Seriously? After all that?"

"You guys convinced me not to scrap the album, you did not convince me that's it's finished," Naruto grinned at the band.

Neji rubbed his forehead in frustration, "Naruto please-"

"Neji, Kiba will you let me talk to Naruto for a minute…in private?" Gaara asked.

Neji and Kiba stared at Gaara angrily but gave in quickly. Neji nudged Kiba to follow him and they began to walk out the room when Kiba stopped, "Just remember Naruto, so many people are waiting for this album and not all of them will be kind enough to wait for your never ending troubles. Please don't let them wait any longer."

And with that Kiba left.

Naruto brushed his hand through his hair and tugged at the ends, "Thinking about a haircut?" Gaara asked light-heartedly.

Naruto smiled a small smile, "Heh…maybe."

"Don't it looks nice, the longer hair suits you…Naruto we need to have a serious talk about the album," Naruto stared plainly at him, "I know you're not doing this deliberately and I know you want this album to be perfect but Naruto you can't really expect it never to be out there in the world can you?" Gaara asked.

Naruto looked down again in shame, "I know Gaara, but-"

"Is this about the song you've never finished?" Naruto looked up at him. Gaara left the room and walked into the band's bedroom where Narutos' bed lay, on the left side of the room and underneath Gaara's bed. He flipped Narutos' pillow over to reveal a crumpled piece of sheet music. He picked it up and returned to the main room and passed it over to Naruto," Did you really think I'd forgotten about this?"

Naruto looked through the sheet music, the notes were faded and the side was torn.

"This is probably your most treasured song," he sighed, "It's this song that will complete the album wont it?"

Naruto thought for a moment, _'Is it?'_

Gaara watched Naruto intently the entire time, "I know you're confused, I know you're not in the same place you were ten months ago and you are certainly not the same person from when you were married but Naruto you are letting this one song prevent you from moving anymore forward."

Naruto started to tear up, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Gaara softened; he sat down next to Naruto and gave him a hug from the side. The two then moved so Naruto was sitting in between Gaaras' legs with his back to Gaara. They hugged platonically, "It's okay, it's okay." Gaara whispered

Gaara nuzzled Narutos' hair and kissed the side of his forehead, Naruto closed his eyes as they snuggled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Homecoming Decisions**

Naruto fell asleep quickly after that intervention, he was so mentally exhausted after all the fuss. When Naruto was finally asleep Gaara wiggled out of Naruto's grip and carried him to bed, he tucked his lover in and gently moved his hair out his face. He sighed before he stood up leaving Naruto to sleep comfortably, he returned to the main room of the tour bus to find that Neji had returned to the room also and was reading Narutos' untitled song.

"Where's Kiba?" Gaara asked.

"He was too angry so I convinced him to call Hinata, she can always make him calm down when he's stressed," Neji replied in a matter of fact tone. He then lifted the sheet of paper and waved the sheet music at Gaara, "This is really good."

"I know," Gaara replied.

Neji gathered up all the sheet music with the untitled piece on top, "What are we gonna do about him?"

"I might have an idea," Gaara replied.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Oh please be more cryptic," Gaara smirked in response, "Well whatever it is, it better work I don't know how much longer Kiba will take Narutos' indecisiveness."

Gaara nodded and ducked his head down but Neji nudged the pile of papers to him which caused him to look up at the brunette again, "Put these away will you? I think you need them more than me right now."

Gaara took the music and held it in his hands whilst Neji left the room, he slided down the wall and looked through the music, so much good talent, so much heart poured through these pages. He looked at the unfinished piece and sighed in frustration, wondering what he could do to help Naruto. Then it hit him.

Gaara quickly put the papers down and grabbed his laptop, after searching for about five minutes he picked up his phone and dialled a very familiar number to him, "Hello Tsunade, it's Gaara, I think I might have a solution for our little blonde haired problem."

 _Time skip_

A few days later Gaara took Naruto to the surprise he's orchestrated.

'Hopefully' he thought, 'hopefully this will work.'

"Okay Gaara what is going on?" Naruto asks as he's being guided through the tour bus by his lover with his hands over his eyes.

"Just a bit further babe," they walked a bit more, "Okay," He let go of his lover and removed his hands from his eyes, "you can open your eyes now,"

Naruto did so and looked around to see nothing particularly interesting or unusual; the tour bus looked exactly the same as it had the past few days. But then he looked down onto the table and saw two plane tickets to the one the only Konoha city.

He picked up one of the tickets, "Gaara you can't be serious?" He had a slight smile on his face.

"You bet he's serious," Neji interjected.

Naruto turned around and saw both of the remaining members of the Konoha Ninjas.

"And guess what?" Kiba followed. He raised another ticket, "We're going too!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "What?" he looked to Neji who nodded and also presented his plane ticket to Konoha."

"All of us? Go back to Konoha?" Naruto asked, slightly scared.

"Yes," Gaara took hold of Naruto's hands, "Think about it Naruto. You've never been back home since you left, you never even said goodbye, and I've told you before you probably left mentally years before you left physically. Konoha is still an open wound but you won't give yourself the satisfaction to stitch it back together."

"Great metaphor there Gaara," Kiba interrupted to have Gaara and Neji glare at him which caused him to raise his hands in a silent apology.

"But you still love your home," Gaara continued.

"You even named the band after the village," Neji stated.

"I…we all of us really believe that going back home will help you, help end this chapter in your life and finish the album you loved to make," Gaara concluded.

"All of you?" Naruto asked timidly.

"Yeah mate," Kiba replied.

Neji nodded, "Even Lady Tsunade thinks a good idea."

"You need closure Naruto, you've already forgiven your ex, it's time you forgive yourself," Gaara hands Naruto his plane ticket.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Neji asked.

Naruto rubs the ticket in his hand, trying to get this whole situation in his head. After a couple of seconds though he stopped and nodded his head, "Yeah, I think I am."

The whole band looked relieved at Naruto's answer, satisfied the band relaxed with Neji leaving the room to sit down and read whilst Kiba stretched his arms, resting them behind his head. He had his eyes closed with a small smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about dog face?" Naruto asked smirking.

"What dya think whiskers? I'M GOING TO SEE HINATA!" Kiba was now grinning from ear to ear as he left the room also.

"Of course that's what he's happy about," Naruto said to no one in particular, smiling also.

Gaara sighed and sat down on the sofa, Naruto didn't even have to say a word to understand Gaara's current state. He sat down next to his lover with a bit of a gap between them; he faced forward bot being able to bear to look in his eyes right now.

"Gaara you do know that we'll see Sasuke, don't you?" he asked wearingly.

Gaara also facing forward could not look in the blonde's eyes either, "Yeah, I know."

"Are you prepared for that?" Naruto asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"When am I ever prepared to see your ex-bastard?" Gaara replied stubbornly. He looked at Naruto who was still facing forward. He stopped for a moment before saying, "Sorry. I know you've forgiven him but…I can't for what he's done to you. To me, he hasn't received any of comeuppance that he deserves."

"You don't think an entire album about his cheating ass is embarrassment enough?" Naruto asked shocked.

"The album's not released yet Naruto," Gaara replied.

"I know, I'm sorry," Naruto put his head in his hands.

Gaara, feeling bad, put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Hey, it's alright." Naruto brought his head back up and finally faced Gaara. The red head smiled a small smile and pecked him on the lips, "Let's give Konoha a homecoming worth remembering."

"With ramen too?" Naruto asked quietly.

Gaara smirked nearly laughing; he pecked Naruto again which Naruto responded with much passion. They broke apart and Gaara ruffled his hair. "Naruto we will shut down Ichiraku's"

Naruto gleamed at his drummers' response.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **So I had a review from ' _I neverrrrrr (Guest)_ ' and since they do not have an account I thought I'd reply here at the bottom of the chapter :)**

 **I just wanna say thank you so much for reviewing and reading the both of my Naruto fanfic. As to your question about Naruto's endgame love interest, I can't reveal that because that would spoil the ending, sorry. I do agree Sasuke is completely unstable but at the same time I do also think he's improved since the first fic and is now at a point where he's being tested. To me he seems at a stage where he wants to get better which is a much better place then he was originally but Naruto is in a sense his poison and vice versa. But whether they end up together I cannot say at this moment in time, I'm sorry.**

 **Thank you for saying I 'deserve' more reviews (if anyone else is reading this, that was the actual word used in the review, I do not write that because that is my personal opinion.) I don't personally think I deserve review, but I am grateful that you and everyone else has taken their time to tell me their opinions or ask me their questions about a character or the general plot. I like responding to the reviews for even though I can't reveal all my secrets I do like to feel that you and you guys as the audience are somewhat involved. Especially because I love reading everyone's ideas about where the fanfic will go and sometimes I try to morph the ideas within my fanfics if they fit with my general plan of where the story's going.**

 **Side note, I also think that the fact I didn't upload the sequel for a year did affect things which is completely my fault I'm not gunna lie XD**

 **If you haven't been able to tell but I'm not really comfortable replying to reviews publically, I do try to avoid that, instead I normally reply via private messaging on but as this person does not have an account and I really wanted to respond...I did this...so yeah. If this person does read this I would please ask, if you don't mind, to get a fanfiction account, that way I reply privately to you if you do so wish to talk again which I would be happy to do :)**

 **Thanks for reading guys, see you in the next chapter x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Home Frustrations**

" _Breaking news my little angels!" Deidara flamboyantly screamed to the screen._

" _The Konoha Ninjas have returned to lead singers home town which just so happened to be the city in which inspired the name of the band, Konoha. What does this mean? Are they on vacation? What does this visit mean for their upcoming album? And most importantly will we finally get photographic evidence of Kiba Inuzuka's girlfriend who 'supposedly' lives in Konoha as well? Stay tuned for future episodes as news reporter, and general heartthrob, Sasori will keep us updated. Until next time my little lovelies. Katsu!"_

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

"I cannot believe I'm home!" Naruto said as he skipped through the streets of his once familiar home, "Everything looks the same! Oh my God Gaara we have to go to Ichiraku Ramen and see if my old flat is still here, and of course go to the school!"

Gaara and the rest of the band smiled as they walked calmly behind Naruto who was jumping around like an excited child.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, Naruto," he replied smiling

"Say Naruto, is being home giving you any inspirations?" asked Kiba

Before Naruto could reply he heard someone scream his name, "HEY UZUMAKI!"

Naruto turned around and saw a brown-haired man who was with a blue scarf around his neck, "Welcome home man!"

Naruto's eyes lit up as if he had a moment of recollection, "Hey I remember you! I used to babysit ya! How've ya been pipsqueak?"

"Not so much of a pipsqueak now Naruto," Kiba sniggered.

Naruto turned to his bandmates who all had a smug look on their faces, "What dya mean Kiba?"

Neji smirked, "Isn't it obvious Naruto? The kid you used to babysit is taller than you!"

Kiba burst out laughing and Naruto turned back to the brunette, it was true he had grown taller than the blonde, "I'm good, and I'm actually a teacher now."

"Wait! Konohamaru, little rebellious Konohamaru, who would do anything for attention, is now a teacher?" Naruto paused for a moment before saying quietly, almost to himself, "That actually makes a lot of sense now that I think about it."

Konohamaru ears twitched at the last part Naruto said so he simply replied "what?"

Naruto smiled a big smile as if to hide a secret and said, "Nothing, nothing." He stopped for a second, "Wait I thought you wanted to be Hokage?"

The once so little protégé smiled again, "wow I can't believe you remembered that. I did, originally, I actually was working for the Hokage for a while but it just wasn't for me, I wanted to help people and I didn't feel like I could do that from behind a desk waiting for the Hokage to pop their clogs. So I decided I wanted to help the next generation instead and I can do that now by becoming a teacher."

"So what do you teach?" Gaara asked politely

"I actually teach music," he replied proudly

"Wait! You teach music!? But what about Iruka-sensei? Doesn't he teach music? Please don't tell me he's died?!" Naruto started to panic

"Relax Naruto he's fine. In fact, Iruka-sensei is the principle now." He replied

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked shocked

"You should visit sometime, catch up, I'm sure Iruka would love to hear from his favourite student." He looked at his watch, "Shit. Sorry I've got to go, I've got a big date and I'm already late, see ya Uzumaki-dobe!" he stated running off

"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Naruto screamed after him only to see Konoharmaru running off, with his hand raised in farewell, he definitely seemed happy. "Wow, maybe things have actually changed."

(Time skip)

The next few days had been some of the best for Naruto; unfortunately, they were of the most agitating ones for his bandmates. Everywhere they went, the park, the school, nothing could inspire Naruto to finish that god damn song. Even the famous Ichiraku ramen couldn't suffice Naruto's writer's block and everyone knows that if ramen can't solve a Naruto problem then the band were truly stuck. As each day passed the three remaining bandmates were getting angrier, so much so that Kiba was forced to spend the rest of their unforeseeable time with his girlfriend Hinata, and Neji went who knows where leaving Naruto and Gaara alone most of the time.

Of course, the press, including Deidara's show, had a field day with this, reporting on every slight movement a band member made, and since the band were hardly seen together rumours actually sprung up that the band were breaking up. This obviously did not make their manager or their fans happy one bit, but no matter how many statements were released the rumours did not stop.

Gaara sighed as he read through another article outlining the possible theories about the band's current situation as Naruto was sitting on the floor at the other end of the room with a pile of scrunched up paper balls around him and a completely stuffed bin across from him. At least he was trying to write this song.

Gaara stood up from their double bed and walked up to Naruto who was facing away from him, he put a comforting hand on his lovers' shoulder. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Terrible, I have the vocabulary of a five year old," Naruto responded slightly stressed, throwing another paper ball at the over flowing bin.

"That's never stopped you before," Gaara joked, only to have Naruto glare back at him, he coughed, "I mean do you wanna get some ramen that always cheers you up, or perhaps we could go to the music store, have a look at the new Sound Four album?" Gaara added his remaining hand onto Naruto's other shoulder and rubbed them softly before brushing his hands down Naruto's arms crouching so he was closer to the blonde, "Or perhaps we could relieve some tension?"

Naruto smirked, "Believe me, I wanna do all of that," Naruto turned around, pulled Gaara down by his shirt so he was securely on the floor and started making out with him passionately. Their mouths fit around each other perfectly and each touch left sparks on the other person's skin. Gaara began to grow weak in his legs so he pushed Naruto down placing himself on top of him.

"I love you so much," Naruto breathed.

"No talking. I want you now." Gaara stated sternly which was very sexy to the blonde.

The two continued to make out whilst the pair carefully but quickly removed each other's clothes, they were down to their underpants and as Gaara began to take off Naruto's final bit of clothing-

"GUESS WHO BROUGHT TAKEOUT MOTHERFUCKA'S!" Kiba screamed as he burst into the room with Neji and Hinata behind them. The group stopped when they saw the remaining band members in their compromised position and Kiba shouted, "OH MY GOD! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON WE'VE GOT INNOCENT EYES IN THE ROOM!"

Naruto quite annoyed, and admittedly sexually frustrated replied, "Oh come on, don't pretend like you and Hinata haven't fucked!"

Hinata blushed as the pair started to get dressed, Kiba replied, "Who said I was talking about Hinata? Avert your eyes Neji; their scandalous behaviour might corrupt you!" Kiba covered Neji's eyes dramatically. "Oh, and by the way, Hinata and I do not fuck. We have passionate sex there's a difference." To that statement, Neji slapped Kiba's hands away from his eyes then proceeded to slap Kiba over the head. "Hey what was that for?!"

"Cousin!" Neji replied pointing at the only female in the room.

"Right, sorry dude," he walked up to Hinata, "Sorry babe I got too carried away," he kissed her cheek softly to which she smiled.

By this point, the boys were dressed and Gaara took the food off of Neji, "By the way what food did you guys buy?" he walked away getting ready to set up the plates.

"Pizza, we wanted to get curry but you know how Neji gets with anything spicy," Hinata replied softly, smiling a small smile to her cousin.

Gaara and Naruto smirked whilst Neji kept a stoic face not letting the inside joke affect him. The group all sat down around the round table on the floor and began eating their food, happily chatting and joking.

"So Neji, why didn't you bring anyone? Come don't tell me you were in the library every day we've been here," Naruto playfully poked Neji's side.

"I haven't actually, I've been to the gym, since the band is so clearly separating I thought it would be a good idea to show how I'm clearly not affected by the end of the relationship," Neji spoke with his unemotional face which made the whole statement hilarious.

The group laughed, "Yeah not to mention it gives the media some great photos of that smoking hot bod!" Kiba laughed.

"Shut up, you're drunk," Neji replied.

Kiba raised his beer happily, "Guilty as charged."

The group continued to chat and laugh, as Kiba continued to drink he noticed the amount of papers that was surrounding them, he didn't say anything whilst Hinata was still around, after all, he didn't like her seeing him when he was angry at Naruto or the rest of the band. After they had their pizza Hinata had to leave for work, she kissed her boyfriend goodbye and left the hotel room. Kiba closed the door after her, staying there for a moment almost as if he was trying to process that his girlfriend had left.

He sighed and spun around to face his bandmates, "Alright family meeting," he stated suddenly extremely sober.

"It seems that's all we do lately," Neji murmured into his drink which Naruto's sharp ears caught causing him to look down onto his lap.

"How's the song going Naruto?" Kiba asked, "By the number of trees that have been executed in this room I take it you haven't finished it. Am I right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Are you sure that the album needs this last song? Is it really necessary?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked up to face his bandmates, "Honestly I do, this song ties up the album."

"Then why hasn't been tied up Naruto?" Gaara interjected.

"Well-"

"It's because you haven't tied up your relationship with Sasuke Uchiha, isn't it?" Neji asked but it sounded more like a statement.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the bass player, whereas the other bandmates looked furious, especially Gaara.

"Oh come on, it's not like we all weren't thinking it," Neji started, "Face it Naruto, this wasn't about the fact you left Konoha, we all told ourselves it was because we hoped you wouldn't have to deal with the bastard. Well, we're here, we're in Konoha but the song isn't finished." Naruto looked down at his lap again, "It's not Konoha Naruto, it's Sasuke Uchiha you haven't finished with." Neji stood up, "I think Kiba and I should leave you two alone to talk."

Neji left the room with Kiba following behind, leaving the couple in the room again, Naruto looked up at his boyfriend, "Gaara I-"

"Don't you dare apologise Naruto, I'll admit I had a feeling that you couldn't finish that song because of the pampered prick. But I didn't want to believe it because I was scared that if you realised that, you would see him and come to the conclusion that you should have never left him," Gaara quickly responded.

"But Gaara, why would you think that?" the blonde questioned.

"Because Naruto, I am an insecure person that had to deal with hate their entire life, I worry about the people I love leaving me because that is all I've ever known," Gaara turned away from Naruto pausing before he spoke again, "But Neji is right, if he is the reason that you are holding back then you should go and see him."

Naruto stared in shock at his boyfriend's back, knowing full well that he could tell what expression he was making. So many thoughts and responses came through Naruto's mind, whether he should deny it, deny everything and try to spare his boyfriend's feelings, but he knew it was true, Sasuke was the reason the song was not finished and if he ever wanted closure he knew he would have to confront him one final time.

"Okay," the blonde timidly replied.

Gaara, still not wanting Naruto to see his face nodded and stood up and walked towards the door, "I'm going to sleep in my own room tonight."

"Gaara," The redhead stopped, "I don't have feelings for Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto kneeled upwards as if he was trying to get closer to his boyfriend.

He turned to Naruto revealing his tear stained face, "Naruto, you cannot have someone in your life that long and not feel anything for them. Don't lie to yourself, and especially don't lie to me. Goodnight Naruto."

He left the room leaving the blonde dumbstruck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Confrontations**

"Sasuke you have a visitor," Sasuke looked up from his book to see his elder brother standing at the door of his room with his usual clipboard in his hand.

"Brother if that is your attempt to make me feel better; I don't think announcing yourself as a guest will work. You look kind of pathetic honestly." Sasuke replied whilst sitting on his bed with a book in hand.

"No Sasuke, it is not like that," He said whilst scouring the room, Sasuke not exactly sure what he is looking for. "You actually have a visitor."

Sasuke was shocked, he hadn't had a visitor in months, He stood up but before he could take a step Itachi appeared in front of him. He quickly started fussing over his little brother, "Okay Sasuke, now I want you to be on your best behaviour, be polite, listen intently and please don't do anything stupid."

Sasuke was about to move past his elder brother, however, the older Uchiha stopped him before he could even take a step. Sasuke looked up, confused at his brother, nevertheless he returned to his bed and sat down, "If I have a visitor shouldn't I be going to the visitor's lounge?" he asked

"It's not that kind of visitor Sasuke," Itachi stated.

Sasuke, still confused as he watched his brother poke his head out of the room, "You can come in now," he said in a hushed tone.

That is when it happened, his ex-husband, the Naruto Uzumaki walked through the door, "Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke stood up in shock; he could not believe this would happen, he never would have thought that his ex-husband would come visit him in the hospital, especially after all the things he did to him both during and after their relationship. Regardless, the moment he saw the blonde, time stood still for the younger Uchiha.

As the two stared at each other Itachi could sense the awkwardness rise in the room, feeling immensely uncomfortable he decided to break the silence, "I guess I'll leave you two alone for a moment," he looked at his watched and gently tapped it acknowledging the time, "Ah, Naruto would you like anything to eat?" he asked politely.

Naruto smiled cheekily "I wouldn't say no to some Ichiraku ramen,"

Both of the Uchiha brothers smiled at this comment, ' _Typical Naruto_ ,' Itachi thought.

"Haha, I'll see what I can do." he looked to his brother, "Sasuke?" indicating that he was asking him the same question but Sasuke simply shook his head.

Itachi left the room instantly to go to the room next door which was connected to Sasuke's room through the one-way mirror so at least he could watch his brother's response and make sure Naruto is safe during his visit. He picked up his phone and called Ichiraku Ramen, "Yes hello, can I order a delivery please?"

After he ordered the lunch Itachi picked up his notebook and his pen and whispered to himself, "It's time Sasuke, I hope you're ready."

Meanwhile, in the patients' room, Sasuke and Naruto were still staring at each other, neither one could figure out what to say to each other, it almost seemed as if they were trying to take in each other's appearance and body language to get a sense of how to even attempt a conversation. Eventually, Naruto decided to initiate something, "How are you Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked, still trying to take in the situation before replying, "Very well thank you. I trust you are doing well also?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke; blinking, he was clearly confused. This amused Itachi behind the glass, he had forgotten how animated his once brother-in-law's expression could be.

Naruto stood there for a few minutes unable to respond to Sasuke's sincere politeness, it was still too odd for him, even despite already encountering it at court.

Since Naruto was not speaking, Sasuke decided to interrupt the silence, "Please sit down Naruto. I'm sure we have a lot to get through," he said gesturing for Naruto to sit at the table next to his bed that was in front of the one-way mirror that Itachi was using to monitor the situation.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and quickly nodded before taking a seat at Sasuke's little table, Sasuke then joined him taking the remaining seat to the left of him.

"I'm surprised that you even want to talk openly about this Sasuke," Naruto said quite timidly

The black haired boy looked into the blonde's eyes, "I have heard so many versions of our lives together Naruto. I have heard tales of deceit and lies, of heartbreak and depression; I need to hear your version. I need to know if there was some part of me that was actually good to you ever, I need to know the truth." He took Naruto's hands in his own, "I am ready."

"Sasuke, I cannot tell you whether your feelings for me were ever real, I can only tell you what I experienced in our relationship, my version of the events. But know this; despite everything I did love you, that for me was real. Only you can know if you felt the same for me," Naruto replied calmly, "Are you sure you're ready to hear this?"

Sasuke took a deep breath before responding, he stared at Naruto right in the eyes and replied calmly and steady, "Yes."

Slightly unsure, Naruto took a breath before letting go of Sasuke's hands and unleashing everything, everything he had kept bottled up from his ex. He talked about the budding friendship he felt they had, how he didn't understand Sasuke's initial attraction to him but quickly fell in love with him and the fact he would do anything to make him happy. But then he also went into detail about the control Sasuke had over him when they were dating, how he couldn't make friends or choose a life for himself that he wanted, how he gave up his dreams to be with him and how dead he felt inside whilst they were together. He went into the specifics about his depression, his attempted suicide and the heartbreak he felt over Sasuke's betrayal but how in hindsight he really shouldn't have been surprised.

Sasuke meanwhile listened intently to Naruto's every word, he did not argue or try to divert the conversation, and he just sat there and took in the truth of their ugly relationship. He was initially happy to know that Naruto did once love him but every time the blonde mentioned a flaw that he had or a past mistake that he had done he felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into his seat. He felt humiliated but more so disappointed in himself.

The blonde finally got to the point about the album, Sasuke immediately sat up, determined to appear interested and alert in the conversation, "If you came here to see if I was planning to sue you for slander or try to prevent you from releasing your album. I won't Naruto, I said at court I deserve any type of punishment you choose to give me, because I know that a lot more should be done to me for what I did."

Naruto waved his hand in response, "Oh no, no, I know how you feel and I believed you when you told me at the trial, that is not why I am here."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, "Then why are you here? Was it just to tell me your truth, I mean I admit I agreed and had to hear it at some point but is that the only reason you came here? Is that why you came home?"

Meanwhile Itachi watched completely engrossed in the scene. The whole time he was taking notes on what Naruto said and how Sasuke reacted and although he seemed to be responding well, except for the hand touching that Sasuke attempted to initiate. Itachi did not approve of that but nevertheless Naruto did not respond positively which calmed him down, Naruto wasn't getting his younger brother's hopes up and that made him feel better. It was clear to him that his brother was still in love with Naruto and although he knew he couldn't change that, it did worry him.

Sasuke had, in the past, had moments of self-deterioration and reverting back to his beliefs of Naruto's undying love for him and he certainly was concerned that his brother might misinterpret this meeting between the two as a possible rekindling of their relationship. For Itachi knew that Naruto did not want to get back together with Sasuke. But did Sasuke know that? He couldn't be sure before this day.

Naruto sighed, sparking Itachi's attention once again, he said, "Actually Sasuke, the reason I am here is that I am struggling to finish the album. I have one song left and no matter what I do I cannot finish it. My band thinks that it is because I never really properly confronted you about our relationship-"

"You never got closure," Sasuke stated.

"Yes, exactly," Naruto looked down, "I'm sorry if I have deceived you."

Sasuke reached across the table and grabbed Naruto's hands which worried Itachi even more but decided not to act yet, after all in was just a gentle touch surely Sasuke's intentions were innocent, surely, "Honestly Naruto, I am just glad you are here."

He gave the blonde's hands a gentle squeeze but it was not like the way he used to hold his hand, it wasn't possessive like he was trying to desperately cling onto him, he wasn't making sure that he couldn't run away. It was soft. Naruto looked up and faced Sasuke, taking in for the first time since the trial, how his ex looked now. His hair was a bit longer; he still looked like he was taking care of himself and despite living in a hospital he had a healthy glow to his skin. His voice was also softer than it used to be, not quiet but it had a sense of humbleness, not ignorance and cockiness like he used to have before. He clearly wasn't the drunk he encountered ten months ago.

As Naruto stared he noticed something, as he was about to open his mouth to speak Itachi burst into the room with two steaming bowls of ramen, the two immediately broke apart in an attempt to hide the hand holding.

"Lunchtime," He said.

Itachi placed the bowls on the table, one for Naruto and one for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at his brother, "Itachi I said I was fine."

"Eat your lunch Sasuke," Itachi said with a sort of poker face smile, the one that couldn't give anything away. He left the room again and returned to his hole next door.

"That was odd timing," Naruto said

Sasuke knocked on the glass of the mirror, "Itachi is on the other side of this to make sure I'm okay, stuff like this helps him monitor my actions when I am alone. I hope you don't mind, I really should have told you before…"

Naruto waved his hand embarrassingly again, "Oh no, no, Itachi did mention that the conversation would be monitored but I didn't know to the extent of it but I felt like I did not have the right to ask."

Sasuke nodded and the two started to eat their meals quietly. Naruto, however, got impatient rather quickly and scoffed the entire meal in a few mouthfuls. As he set his bowl down he started to look around the room in order to distract himself when his eyes came across Sasuke's easel in the opposite corner of the room. It was covered, along with what was assumedly canvas' laid against the wall.

Naruto stared at them, Sasuke had never shown any interest in art or any other creative outlets whilst they knew each other so this was a complete shock to him. "You paint?" he asked.

Sasuke stopped eating his dinner to look in the direction that Naruto was facing, "Oh yeah, you've never seen me paint before have you?"

"You painted when we were together?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Oh goodness no, not really. I, uh, doodled in a notebook when I was at school and work but no one ever saw them. Before that, I hadn't painted properly since…I was a child I guess," Sasuke replied, a bit uncomfortable.

"Why did you stop?" Naruto asked carefully.

"Why do you think?" Sasuke looked at Naruto unamused, "It was considered unacceptable for a Uchiha to paint, even the women in the clan do not paint. It certainly wasn't acceptable for the son who was expected to take over the family business."

Itachi from behind the glass shifted uncomfortably, mimicking his brother's actions unintentionally.

"Why didn't Itachi inherit in the first place? Isn't it usually the first born to do that?" Naruto asked

Sasuke eyes bolted to Naruto, "Don't tell me you forgot how angry my parents were when they found out that Itachi wanted to direct his studies more towards psychiatry?" Naruto thought about it, he did remember something about Sasuke's parents arguing and saying how disappointed they were. After that Sasuke seemed like he was the golden child to them. Looking back, he remembered that Sasuke had an emotionless look on his face, almost as if it didn't affect him. Naruto had no idea what Sasuke was thinking.

"After that it was my 'destiny' to inherit the hospital." When Sasuke said 'destiny' he said it with a lot of venom, "Didn't matter though. It turns out I would fuck up far worse than my brother so he ended up having the hospital anyway. It turns out your parents can't be as picky if both of their children are considered to be disappointments. It only made sense after that that Itachi should have had the hospital so when I fucked up they didn't dispute it, at least I can say I know Itachi is doing his job unlike I was when I was in charge." Naruto whimpered at the end, knowing that Sasuke was referring to the affair, but he didn't want to go into any more detail about it so he decided to change the topic back to Sasuke's painting.

"So you stopped painting when you were a child?" Naruto asked timidly.

Sasuke paused a bit, in an effort to calm down before he spoke again, "I guess that was the reason I was so hateful and discouraging towards your music. I was resentful about how I wasn't allowed to pursue art and that made me despise it, and take it out on you. You didn't deserve that Naruto, I'm sorry.

A while after I entered rehab I decided 'well I've already messed things up with my family, what would they care if I did what I want now. They didn't care when I was drinking myself into a stupor,' and I was right, it turns out the majority of the Uchiha clan are not big on forgiveness and for once I'm glad about that. They leave me alone and can finally paint again."

Naruto, not wanting to go into more detail about the family he once considered his own, looked back at the easel and Sasuke could instantly tell what the blonde was thinking, "Would you like to see them?"

Naruto blushed lightly, "Maybe just a little," he scratched his head slightly embarrassed.

'Kami, he is so cute,' Sasuke thought.

He stood up from his chair, leaving his half eaten ramen on the table, and gestured for Naruto to follow him. They walked over to the art corner and Sasuke started to unveil his artwork, showing Naruto one by one. There was a mixture of the realistic and abstract pieces, some were landscape paintings, which Sasuke told Naruto that they were taken from memory; there was also portraits of Itachi, Kakashi and Iruka, and some of the canvas' were just splashed of colour and shapes.

"Heh…these ones were done when I went through some pretty bad days. For some reason though I can't get rid of them." Sasuke said.

"These are amazing Sasuke, truly," he said intrigued, "Is there any more?"

"Uh yeah, a few sketch pads, every now and then I like to change my medium. Some paint, some pencil, I've even got a few pastel pieces around somewhere," Sasuke said standing up to look through his bookshelf to see if he could find any of his old sketchpads, whereas Naruto was back to staring at the covered easel again.

"Hey Sasuke, What's under here?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 –A Revelation**

Sasuke turned round to glance and see what Naruto was referring to. His eyes widened and cheeks were dusted with a slight blush, "Oh," he turned around properly so his whole body was facing Naruto, "That's my current project I've been working on."

Naruto, not noticing Sasuke's embarrassment asked, "Can I see it?"

Itachi watched from behind the glass, he did not want this scene to happen; he didn't want Naruto to see what Sasuke was working on after all he feared that Naruto would misinterpret the situation and would assume that Sasuke was still obsessed with him, which to be perfectly honest wouldn't be a complete misinterpretation. After all, Sasuke was inspired by his ex to produce that painting and at the time Sasuke's intentions weren't exactly innocent. Itachi wouldn't be surprised if the blonde's reaction wasn't all that grateful. He bit his lip in tension as he watched the scene unfold.

Sasuke, a bit hesitant, walked calmly back over to the easel. He tugged at the corner of the tarp that covered the stand, before saying, "It's not finished yet okay?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke threw the sheet aside, revealing a half finished sketch of Naruto from a side profile. It was beautiful, Sasuke had captured every curve and crevice of the singer's face, and the expression that he gave him was one of complete solace, almost as if he was in deep thought or sleeping.

"It's weird I know, I'm sorry," Sasuke hunched in shoulders.

Naruto stared in awe of the unfinished drawing before he snapped out of it, "No, no it's beautiful Sasuke, I'm touched, honestly. You made me, or it, look completely at bliss."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his eyes glistening, "Really, you like it?"

"Yes Sasuke, how, why, what made you decide to draw this, draw me?" Naruto asked looking bewildered.

"Well after the trial I saw how happy and peaceful you were, compared to before," he muttered, "And that expression you made, it was someone who had suffered, yet they have been able to find the ability to be content in life. It was someone so young yet also old in the sense that they had lived an entire life, for better or worse."

Naruto took a step closer towards the easel and he realised that Sasuke was right, there were faded age lines on his depicted image and the look of solace wasn't perfect, it was mature, something Naruto was not used to thinking of himself like that.

"I love it Sasuke, I mean I'll admit that it is a bit weird for my ex to be drawing pictures of me but oddly, knowing that it is coming from it makes sense somehow," Naruto laughed nervously.

Sasuke picked up the tarp and re-covered the drawing, as he was securing it Naruto said, "I hope you finish it Sasuke if that doesn't sound too self-centred of me?"

Sasuke paused for a second before replying, "Of course Naruto, it's the least I could do for you."

The two were silent again for a moment. Naruto frowned, not liking the quiet and lightly tugged at Sasuke's sleeve, Sasuke looked up at the blonde and Naruto gave a light smile, "I think we need some air, don't you?"

Sasuke knew that it wasn't really a question but more like a statement, nevertheless he nodded and grabbed his coat and followed the rock star into the hospital's garden. Itachi, on the other hand, waited a few moments before deciding to follow the pair, after all, he didn't want the two to be uncomfortable and he feared that his presence might trigger that discomfort.

It was a cold spring day but the flowers were in bloom. There were many cherry blossom trees in the garden, but Sasuke indicated for Naruto to sit under a specific one.

"This one is my favourite, I mean know Itachi likes to watch me from the window on the second floor when I'm out here but it doesn't mean I have to make it easy for him," Sasuke smirked a little mischievous smile.

Naruto looked up and saw the elder Uchiha brother; exactly where Sasuke said he would be he stood there watching the two calmly, still taking notes in his little booklet. As Naruto took a step closer to the tree it became more difficult to make out Itachi as the cherry blossoms blocked him from view.

He smiled slightly, "I understand, you must feel a little suffocated being watched all the time by your brother and the staff here." Naruto sat with Sasuke under the shade of the chosen tree.

"It is a little humiliating to have the staff that were once under you take care of you, and my brother can get a bit much at times but I bet it will be nothing compared to when your album comes out," Sasuke said quickly without thinking.

He realised his mistake and quickly apologised again but Naruto waved it off, "It's okay, I deserved that one." He sighed, "Have you and Itachi discussed what you will do when my album is released? I mean will you be…well will you be-"

"-Still in this 'lovely' establishment?" He gestured to the space around him indicating the hospital, "Am I right?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

Naruto quickly nodded slightly regretful and worried for asking.

Sasuke saw Naruto's anxiety and quickly reassured him, "It's okay Naruto; yeah we have discussed it a bit but we haven't really come to a decision. On one hand I am safe here from the media, but on the other hand, I am considered to be at the point now where I can leave the hospital-"

Naruto shocked, interrupted "Do you think you're ready for that?"

"I'm not sure," Sasuke replied oddly timid, "I mean just because I am physically fit enough to live on my own doesn't mean I am mentally ready you know? It's been hard, I've had to accept who I am and what I had done to you, so the idea of starting again seems a bit too lenient."

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that, he knew that Sasuke had learnt his lesson and learnt how to take care of himself and because of that he was a completely different person. It almost seemed unfair to him that he release this album, knowing now how well Sasuke has done for himself. It seemed unfair to deny him this new beginning that was starting to achieve.

"Sasuke, do you want this album to come out?" he asked.

Sasuke looked immensely confused and even shook his head a bit at the question, "Naruto you worked so hard and people expect-"

"I didn't what people expected of me Sasuke, I asked you. Do you want this album to come out? Would it interrupt the progress or cause you to regress-"

"Naruto I-"

"Because I won't release this album if it means that it hurts you." Naruto had tears in his eyes, "You may have hurt me, but I am not in the same place I was ten months ago, Hell, I am not the same person I was two or twelve years ago." He sighed, "Despite everything Sasuke, I have forgiven you, and I don't want to cause you pain."

Sasuke's eyes were wide at the scene and he was sure that his brother from the upstairs window was too, just because he couldn't see them, doesn't mean that he can't hear and he was certain that his brother heard Naruto's cries.

He took Naruto's hand once again, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze, "Naruto, I love you and I hate myself for what I've done to you." Naruto sniffed and Sasuke placed his free hand on Naruto's cheek guiding him to face him. "That was my mistake and I have to live with that pain. I deserve far worse than a piece of art. And from what I've heard so far, this album, for all the agony it retells, is a masterpiece. You are telling your truth, and when you started writing it, it was your relief; I can hear it in your voice and see it in your body language. You're even happier than you were ten months ago and I can't help but feel like this album caused that.

I'm sure there were probably other factors to that as well," he smiled a small sad smile, "Naruto," he let go of the blonde's hand and placed it on Naruto's other cheek, "I can handle whatever you throw at me."

In the spur of the moment, Sasuke did the one thing that no one wanted him to do. He kissed Naruto straight on the mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Never Mess With The Sandman**

Naruto sat there shocked, he couldn't believe what was happening, Sasuke, his ex, the same one who cheated on him, made his life miserable but ultimately proved himself, was kissing him. It was clear to Naruto that it was a spur of the moment act and that it was not intentional, but here they were, and Naruto was doing nothing, just sitting there completely dumfounded.

Sasuke quickly snapped out of it and pulled away from the blonde, eyes wide he looked very guilty, "Naruto I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't plan on doing that."

Naruto stood up just an attempt to distance himself from the Uchiha, "I need to go," Naruto started to run out of the courtyard.

Sasuke also stood up "Wait! Naruto please!" but that did nothing, Naruto ran out and Sasuke didn't chase after him; he gripped his hair, tugging at the roots, "No!"

Itachi quickly came running through the garden, meeting up with his younger brother he gripped Sasuke by the shoulders in an attempt to grab his attention and screamed, "Sasuke what have you done?! What have you done?!"

"I KISSED HIM!" Sasuke slapped his brother's hands away, "ITACHI I MESSED UP AND FUCKING KISSED HIM! HE'S NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE ME!" Sasuke screamed.

Itachi eyes widened, he took a step back and turned his head to see if he could catch any glimpse of Naruto in the distance but he was gone. The older brother paled, "Oh fuck!"

(Time skip)

Naruto ran straight to his hotel room, he was so distraught and confused he didn't even think about taking the secret route through alleyways to avoid paparazzi, he just ran directly to the hotel, the entire time crying. He ran completely past his bandmates, who were sat there jamming whilst he was out, they stood up as Naruto stormed past them and into the bathroom. He locked the door and started to aggressively brush his teeth.

"Naruto!" Gaara was banging on the door, with his bandmates stood behind him extremely worried, "Naruto open the door!"

"Yeah mate, what happened?" Kiba asked.

Naruto opened the door still brushing his teeth, "Sabskay fuffffing kibpsed may!" he cried.

The three remaining boys stared at him, not entirely sure of what he said "What?" Neji questioned.

Naruto spat the toothpaste out into the sink, "Sasuke kissed me!" he sobbed.

Kiba and Neji eyes changed their direction towards Gaara, they were worried about his reaction but luckily for them, he looked shocked.

The two band members almost breathed a sigh of relief before Gaara interrupted their thoughts, "Guys, can you leave me and Naruto alone for a moment please?"

The two paled, they didn't even bother to respond for they knew when a Hell zone was about to erupt and they knew better than to stick around for it. The two quickly exited the vicinity.

Gaara was totally stone faced so Naruto couldn't make out what he was thinking, nevertheless that didn't matter because his sight was almost completely blurred from the crying.

"Naruto," he said calmly, "Can you please explain to me what happened."

Naruto, still crying, nodded quickly. The two sat down on the blonde's bed and he quickly explained the meeting with Sasuke, every word, every action and every thought that the blonde had during the encounter.

"And that's when he kissed me, but I'm telling you Gaara it was not planned, I know he didn't intend to kiss me, Sasuke has really done well for himself and I know that he wouldn't deliberately do anything to botch that," he concluded.

As Gaara sat there, he tried to accept Naruto's reasoning for Sasuke to kiss him, and as much he wanted to believe Naruto, his anger for Sasuke was clouding his thoughts.

"Naruto, he said he loved you, he held your hands countless times and then he kissed you, you really don't think that he meant to do that?" Gaara sounded extremely hurt.

"Gaara," he took his lover's hands, "I'm sure." Gaara stood up, "I'm telling you it didn't mean anything!"

Gaara glared at the boy, "Naruto you can't be serious." He took a breath, "To you, it may have been but just tell me this, when he kissed you what did you do?"

"What do you mean Gaara?" he asked.

"Did you push him off? Did you yell at him? Did you punch his fucking face?" Gaara now had tears in his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened, "No, I just sat there, motionless, I was completely shocked. I didn't know what to do."

Gaara was utterly pissed off now, "THAT'S IT!" he grabbed his coat and was heading for the door.

"WAIT GAARA!" Naruto yelled after the redhead

"WHAT?!" he screamed back

"I DIDN'T KISS HIM BACK!" Gaara stopped, "I didn't kiss him back, as soon as I realised what happened I ran away. I came straight home to you because I needed you, because I love you and not him."

Gaara turned around facing him, "Please Gaara," Naruto begged.

Gaara softened slightly, he looked at Naruto's face, it was tear-stained and he looked pale, his whisker marks almost looked darker, it was almost as if he was disgusted with himself. The redhead walked back towards Naruto who was now kneeling up on the bed as if he was trying to narrow the distance despite Gaara's attempts. As he reached his lover, Naruto tugged at his shirt and wrapped around Gaara's waist, Gaara responded to his touch, also wrapping his arms around him and placing his head on top of the blonde's.

"I do mean it Gaara, Sasuke means nothing to me, I just want to forget," Naruto whispered.

Gaara kissed his boyfriend's hair, "It's okay, I understand."

"Gaara?" the blonde timidly asked.

"Yes Naruto?" he whispered.

"I love you."

Gaara smiled a small smile and kissed his hair again, "I love you too."

Gaara kneeled down onto the bed so he was at the same height at Naruto, the two kissed. Whilst Naruto intended for it to be a delicate kiss Gaara, on the other hand, was far more passionate. Naruto responded eagerly and opened his mouth to Gaara's skilful tongue, Naruto felt so overwhelmed he didn't realise that they had taken off his shirt and that he actually lost his balance causing himself to fall backwards with Gaara on top.

The two broke apart but Gaara continued to peck little kisses down Naruto's torso, "Gaara what are you doing?"

Gaara stopped he was at Naruto's waistband, it was there he decided to add a bit more pressure to his kiss, leaving a hickey, he looked up and smirked, "I'm making love to you, what dya think I'm doing?"

The blonde blushed as his lover was reaching down the blonde's pants, "Oh," he said.

Gaara moved back up and began making out with Naruto again which Naruto immediately responded. Gaining more confidence he quickly started to remove his boyfriend's clothing.

(Time skip a few hours later)

Gaara sat naked at the side of the bed whilst Naruto slept beside him, his arm draped around Gaara's waist; despite what they had just done he was still angry at what the Uchiha bastard did. In Gaara's mind, he completely betrayed Naruto's trust when he had done nothing but be a friend to the duck butt, but he had to admit that he also felt that Naruto acted naïve, nevertheless, Sasuke Uchiha had completely taken advantage of the situation and that just didn't sit right with him.

He looked back at the sleeping blonde, he looked so innocent when he was sleeping, he stroked the boys' head and he nuzzled Gaara's hand.

Gaara sighed; he knew he couldn't let Sasuke get away with this. He quickly, but quietly redressed and headed to the door, he took one final look at his lover but leaving the room. Little did he know that Neji and Kiba were waiting outside.

"Have you two idiots been there the whole time?" he asked, clearly agitated.

Instead of answering, Neji replied with a question himself, "Where are you going Gaara?"

"Out," the redhead stated.

He started to walk down the hallway but the two remaining bandmates were following him, "Wait Gaara! You're not going to see Uchiha are you?!" Kiba asked quite loudly.

"Be quiet Kiba, you don't know who could be listening," Neji whispered quite sternly.

"I'm going out Kiba, where I go and who I see is none of your concern," Gaara said bluntly as he entered the elevator.

"WAIT GAARA!" Kiba screamed back trying to catch him but it was too late the doors closed.

(Time skip)

As night fell at the hospital Sasuke had finally calmed down about the 'thing' that occurred with Naruto mere hours ago. He just sat in his room, on his bed, with a book in his hand once again. He couldn't even bring himself to look at his easel, not that it mattered since the painting of Naruto was covered he just felt so ashamed of himself he couldn't bear to look at Naruto even if it was in pictorial form.

Then in the distance, he could hear some rather loud screaming, "WHERE IS HE?!"

This was quite unusual since he was situated in a rather calm ward, he looked towards his open door to see if he could pinpoint the screaming but then he heard the shuffling of clothes as if someone was running towards him. His premonition was correct. Almost immediately, a Gaara, his old rival, appeared at his door but luckily for Sasuke, his brother was blocking the entrance to his room. The redhead was clearly pissed off as he was trying to push past Itachi, only for the elder Uchiha to keep dodging him.

Sasuke put his book on his table and calmly said, "It's alright Itachi, you can let him in."

Itachi refusing to stand down said, "Sasuke I don't think that is a good idea-"

"It's okay Itachi," Sasuke interrupted, "Let him in, he needs to do this."

Itachi hesitantly backed down and let Gaara in.

"Itachi closed the door and leave please," Sasuke said quickly.

"Sasuke that's not a good-"

"Go!" he said sternly.

Itachi, again hesitant, did what he was told and left the room, leaving the two old enemies alone.

Sasuke looked up at Gaara as he was starting to stand up only to be knocked down by a punch in the face. The punch forced Sasuke backwards, hitting his head against the wall and as Sasuke was about to speak, Gaara punched him again.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He punched Sasuke again.

"HE TRUSTED YOU! HE FORGAVE YOU" he slammed Sasuke's head against the wall, "HE TRUSTED YOU AND BELIEVED IN YOU AND YOU COMPLETELY-" Gaara then kicked Sasuke in the stomach, "Betrayed him."

He started to back off the dark haired patient when Itachi burst into the room, "GAARA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

He looked at his brother and could see the bloody nose and bruised face that had formed.

"What? Did you really think that we were going to have a nice little conversation?" Gaara asked rhetorically. He angrily walked to the easel and Sasuke's eyes widened, although it was obvious to him that Naruto had told him about the kiss, he couldn't have been sure if he had told his boyfriend about the painting and he had to admit, he feared getting the redhead even more enraged.

Gaara ripped the tarp off the easel, again revealing the unfinished art piece, "Look at him Sasuke. You did this to him, you made him suffer."

Sasuke looked down in an attempt to divert his eyes.

"LOOK AT HIM!"

Sasuke's' eyes snapped back up to the painting, "Face the truth Uchiha. You did this to him. Because of you Naruto suffered and practically destroy himself. You made him feel like he was worth shit and that he was lucky to have you despite that. Naruto is a strong, powerful person, he does not need you in his life yet he is such a loving and forgiving person that he would allow you to be in it anyway, despite what you've done.

Well, I am not that naïve. I have never believed you would change." He advanced back in front of Sasuke who had not moved from his spot, "Because you are a possessive," he poked Sasuke's shoulder harshly, "feeble," he pushed Sasuke's other shoulder, "sorry excuse for human being. You have not endured nearly enough pain to deserve mine, let alone Naruto's sympathy. You are nothing but a spoilt, little rich brat, who has done nothing but bully and undermine people, and you think you deserve pity? Pathetic."

Sasuke did not move or speak, because he knew to a certain extent, Gaara was right, he was this person once and because of that, he didn't deserve Naruto. But he also knew that trying to speak the truth about his journey would fall upon deaf ears, despite that, he didn't care, he knew Gaara's feelings towards him had been boiling for years and that little outburst he had at the court house was not nearly enough for all the pain he had caused him. Naruto may have gotten closure but Gaara certainly hadn't.

"Why don't you just let him move on, let him be happy? Because he deserves far better than a piece of shit like you."

"That's enough Gaara," Itachi said, a little too late.

"It doesn't matter, I'm done," Gaara pushed past the elder Uchiha and walked calmly out of the room and through the hallway past multiple of shocked nurses and orderlies who, although had not seen the fight, most definitely had heard it. He left the hospital, into the night.

Itachi walked up to Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright Sasuke?"

He slapped his brother's hand away, "Leave."

"Sasuke I-"

"GO!" He shouted.

Itachi sighed; he left the room and shut the door. Sasuke sat up leaning against the wall and staring at the unfinished painting, his bruised and aching face started to tear up as the stood and walked over to the easel. He barely touched the image of his ex, before he grabbed the entire canvas and split it in half over his knee. He was in so much pain and so upset, not just about the confrontation with Gaara, but the kiss with Naruto, the way he treated people both before and after the divorce, everything. It was all just spinning in his head, like a whirlwind. Everything came back to him in that instant, he could remember every conversation, every act he had done and it was tearing him apart. Unfortunately, he took it out on his artwork. He destroyed the portrait of Naruto, smashing it against the easel and the floor, wanting to completely eradicate it from existence. Once that was done he pushed the easel over and crouched down to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Another Screaming Chapter**

"WHAT IN THE EVER BLAZING HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Tsunade roared at Gaara.

She was in total Hell mode. Tsunade had to call an emergency meeting as it turned out someone at the hospital got their hands on the video footage that was recording in Sasuke's room when Gaara had attacked him. The same photo, taken from the footage, was all over the various magazines and newspaper articles, he was front page news. Luckily for Sasuke however, his face was blurred, apparently, the media are all for disgracing celebrities but not supposed 'victims,' not that it mattered to the band and their manager, for they knew who he was.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID!? HE WAS IN HOSPITAL, HE DIDN'T THREATEN YOU, HE DIDN'T EVEN FIGHT BACK, REGARDLESS OF WHO HE IS, HE IS A PATIENT AT KONOHA HOSPITAL, YOU BEAT UP A SICK PERSON!"

The entire band was sat on Tsunade's couch except for Gaara who was standing in front of them.

"HE KISSED NARUTO!" he screamed back.

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S NOT LIKE THE TWO HAD SEX GAARA! YOU COMPLETELY OVERREACTED AND HAVE MADE A COMPLETE FOOL OUT OF YOURSELF, NOT TO MENTION YOU'VE RUINED YOUR REPUTATION." Tsunade shouted.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY REPUTATION." Gaara reiterated back, "THAT UCHIHA BASTARD TOOK ADVANTAGE OF NARUTO'S KINDNESS! HE IS NOTHING BUT A SICK SON OF BITCH AND HE DESERVED A LOT WORSE THAN WHAT I DID TO HIM!"

"YOU BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY PULP GAARA!" Kiba stood up, joining the argument, "LOOK AT THESE NEWSPAPERS GAARA, REGARDLESS OF THE BLURRED OUT FACE YOU CAN SEE HIS FACE LOOKS PURPLE AND THERE IS BLOOD ON HIS SHIRT, NOT TO MENTION THE SHOTS OF YOU KICKING HIS CHEST, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

"AND YOU DON'T THINK HE DESERVES THAT!" Gaara bluntly yelled back

Kiba sighed lifted his hands in the air before returning to his seat.

"RADIO STATIONS ARE REFUSING TO PLAY ANY OF THE BANDS MUSIC BECAUSE OF THIS! YOU'RE RISKING THE ENTIRE BAND'S CAREER BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID JEALOUSY!" Tsunade continued.

Gaara stopped he looked back at his band; Kiba looked angry whereas Neji and Naruto just looked uncomfortable and disappointed in Gaara. He bowed his head and muttered to himself, "He deserved it."

Unfortunately for him, his manager heard him.

"AND THAT IS JUST ONE VERSION OF THE STORY!" Tsunade barked.

Naruto, sensing Gaara's frustration decided to intervene before Gaara said something he'd regret, "What do you mean Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade directed her gaze to Naruto, her face softened a bit, "The media is a bunch of heartless criminals, there is not an honest one amongst them, none of them will print Gaara's side of the story even if it is the truth. To them, an A-list celebrity beating up a mentally ill patient it worth way more than some revenge tactic."

"But that's not the truth," Neji said timidly, slightly afraid of the scene going on before him.

"The truth doesn't matter to them," she replied, "All that matters is the money and trust me, there get far more from a lie than the truth."

"But what about Deidara?" Naruto asked quietly, "Surely we can trust him?"

Tsunade stared in disbelief at the blonde, without breaking her gaze she picked up the remote and turned on the television and straight away Deidara's channel was on.

" _Hello my gorgeous divas, let's get into it! Katsu!_

 _Let's head straight to the drama, we have Sasori in Konoha right reporting on the latest Konoha Ninja's scandal. Sasori any word on the assault involving Gaara and the patient from Konoha hospital?"_

 _The screen switched over to Sasori who was standing outside the hospital, "No Deidara, no word from Gaara, the Konoha Ninja's management or the hospital regarding the attack. But let's take a look at the photos again, just another reminder folks, these images are disturbing so if you have any young children please let them leave the room."_

 _Images of Gaara attacking Sasuke started flashing on the screen._

" _As you can see the image of the victim, who has still yet to be named, is blurred out but as you can clearly see there are shots of the Konoha Ninjas drummer punching and kicking the person. The images suggest that this was an unprovoked assault as there are currently no images of the said patient fighting back. From the photos, it looks like the person has received significant injuries to the face and torso. Only time will tell of who this person is and the true extent of his injuries," Sasori concluded._

" _It is quite ironic that it is Gaara that is involved with this scandal isn't baby face?" Deidara asked._

" _Yes, Dei it is. The drummer gained great attention in the band after they released an anti-bullying album which is said to be based on the redhead's life and childhood. Apparently, he was so badly bullied growing up that it had a profound effect on him," Sasori replied, "I think it's safe now that the bullied has become the bully."_

" _Yes, Sasori thank you," the screen flipped back to Deidara, "We will as always be keeping you updated as the events happen. Stay tuned as we try to get a comment from Sakura Haruno-Lee who you may remember sang a little duet with the blonde lead singer from the very same band. Does she have anything to say about the incident, or maybe, does she know who the individual was? Stay tuned to see if we find out."_

Tsunade muted the TV, "And you really think you can trust him?" She dropped the remote control and sighed, she sat back down at her desk which was covered in the various magazine and newspaper articles featuring the story. She picked one up and waved it in front of the boys, "what are we going to do about this?"

Kiba spoke up, "Just pay them off Tsunade, you've done it before when I've been caught on a night out or when Naruto and Gaara were acting lovey dovey-"

"Yes but it's not that simple," she replied. She gestured towards the couch, "Sit down Gaara."

Gaara, still rather angry, sat down on the arm of the chair.

"What I mean is that it's not an easy situation. It's not something innocent such as going on a night out with some friends." She said gesturing to Kiba, "Or being caught having a make out session in front of the Hokage statue," She gestured to the two lovers, "If that was the case I could just sue the magazine companies for invading a person's privacy. Naruto, this event actually happened, Gaara attacked Sasuke Uchiha and they have evidence to prove it."

Tsunade put her head in her hands, "What's worse is that the staff member who stole the video from the hospital is threatening to release the video in full to the presses-"

"Unless we pay said person first," Neji interrupted.

"Even if we do that, how are we going to explain this," she gestured to the piles of papers on her desk, "We still need to answer that." She sighed again, "I suppose we could claim that the photos were doctored-"

"No don't," Gaara said sternly.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I am proud of what I did; I don't regret hitting him, why should I have to hide for defending my boyfriend's honour?" Gaara defended.

"Maybe it's because it was not your place. Who said it was your responsibility to 'defend my honour," Naruto muttered quite sickly.

"Exactly! Naruto is a big boy Gaara, he can certainly handle himself, he may have been hurt but I know that in this situation releasing the album would have been enough revenge. You did not have to defend him," She stated.

Gaara decided to keep quiet; he looked away from Tsunade and his bandmates, "I won't apologise," he whispered.

Tsunade shook her head in disappointment before she turned to Naruto, "Naruto we need this album now more than ever."

"Why granny? You've seen the articles, none of them know who Sasuke is or if any of this relates to me or the new album," he replied.

"Yet, they are trying to get a statement from Ms Haruno-Lee? You don't think of that as a connection? Look at it this way Naruto, it doesn't matter if it's the truth, all that matters to these pests is the story, whether it is real or fake. And I fear Naruto that they will distort this beyond recognition, then your truth won't even be considered as relevant. We need to release the album before they get that chance because you deserve to speak out."

Naruto sat in silence for a moment, taking in all the information that had been given to him, Should he release the album? He knew in his heart that it wasn't ready, it needed that final song. But he knew that Tsunade was right, if he didn't release the album now then he wouldn't have a voice and Gaara's entire reputation would be ruined when his intentions were supposedly good. He couldn't help but to debate with himself, what was better, his art, or his morals? He sat there for a few minutes before deciding to speak up.

"Tsunade-sama, how much is the hospital staff member asking for the video?" Naruto asked.

"Enough probably to quit their job as hospital staff and live the rest of their life in luxury," Kiba muttered.

"You are correct Inuzuka. They are asking for eight hundred thousand yen, providing we keep their identity a secret, I believe that is because if the hospital finds out who stole the tape, they will not only be prosecuted but also imprisoned."

Naruto looked right into the manager's eyes, "Pay them, get the tape and return it to Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke and him should decide what to do with that information, not us. Since Gaara is so insistent on keeping his pride, we will release a statement, we will acknowledge that such a tape exists but we will not comment on the details until the album is released. I will go and talk to Itachi and Sasuke-"

"Naruto no-" Gaara tried but failed to interrupt.

"I will go to the hospital, in secret, away from the cameras, and will talk to the Uchiha brothers. I will try to convince them not to press charges, even though quite frankly it's the least Gaara deserves," he said with a hint of venom clearly directed towards his boyfriend, "And I will try to persuade them not to release any information about Sasuke or the event in question until after the album is released."

"Naruto you can't possibly think-" Gaara tried again to interject.

"Naruto, do you think that you can convince them to keep quiet?" Lady Tsunade asked, also ignoring the redhead.

"Yeah, and what about the bubble-gum fairy?" Kiba inquired.

Gaara flung his hands in the air, extremely frustrated at what was happening.

"Sakura won't say anything so we don't have to worry about her but think of it this way Tsunade-sama, the Uchiha's have been betrayed, they have been raised their entire life to keep up pretences even when they have made a mistake themselves. They will want to contain the situation as much as we do, they will even avoid prosecution if it means avoiding a scandal. Up until now Sasuke has been doing well, for the most part, and I know how hard this album is for him, I am essentially dragging his name through the mud and this will do nothing but make it worse. But they understand all the pain that they have caused me and understand the necessity for this album, trust me Tsunade, they will listen to me." Naruto concluded.

Tsunade thought about this for a moment, it was risky, but Naruto's confidence was enough to convince her. She nodded her head, "Alright Naruto, I'll allow you to do this. Gaara I trust that you will also keep quiet to the press about this as well?"

Gaara looked towards Naruto who gave him a stern glare, he knew that regardless of his opinion, he had definitely fucked up to Naruto and he had to do his best to compromise, "Fine."

The meeting ended and the band headed out, Kiba and Neji walked ahead of Naruto and Gaara. Gaara lightly grabbed Naruto's arm indicating he wanted to distance themselves from the other two in order for them to talk privately, "Naruto, can we talk?"

Naruto stopped, a bit fed up he turned, "What is it Gaara?"

"Are we okay?" he asked.

"…" Naruto thought for a moment, "I'm mad at you but that doesn't mean I hate you." He shifted, "Tsunade was right, you didn't have to do anything."

"I thought I was defending your-"

"Do not say you were defending my honour again!" he hissed, "We both know that was bullshit. You were angry, you hated Sasuke for the way he treated us and the way he kept us apart when we were kids, you hate the fact that despite the way he treated me I loved him and married him. You can't stand that I was ever with him and I get that, Sasuke was a horrible person, he was possessive and ignorant and a cheating bastard. But that's the thing Gaara, was, and I know I am being hypocritical now but he has changed, he is a much better person now than he was when we were young. He has grown and learnt humiliation, and you, you need to learn to forgive. I have, and we both know he did a lot worse to me than you."

And with that Naruto started to walk away, leaving but he stopped again and looked at Gaara one final time, "Gaara you need to learn, because if you don't then you are just as bad as him."

Naruto left his boyfriend standing in the hallway somewhat stunned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – How Broken Do You Think I Am?**

" _No word from the Konoha Ninjas on the latest scandal involving drummer Gaara attacking a patient at Konoha hospital-"_

" _Fans distraught at the recent events in which the Konoha Ninjas drummer physically assaulted someone-"_

" _There have been public demands to hear from the redhead, sadly no news has been released from Gaara-"_

" _Just announced, the Konoha Ninjas manager has released a statement regarding the attack. Unfortunately, the statement says little of anything, simply acknowledging there was some altercation but no details about Gaara's reasoning-"_

" _Will Gaara be prosecuted?-"_

" _Who was the person that Gaara attacked?-"_

" _What does this mean for the two lovers?-"_

This was Naruto's life over the past few days, constantly flicking from channel to channel trying to find some show that didn't mention his current boyfriend beating up his ex-husband; sadly it was to no avail. Just as he turned off the television Sai entered the room.

"Did someone call for a tape of two fuckboys?!" he said triumphantly waving the video in his hand.

Naruto's eyes brightened, "You got it!"

"Did you doubt me kitsune?" he smirked, waving the tape in front of Naruto's face.

The boy smiled and snatched the recording right out of the smug man's hands, "I can't wait to tell Tsunade-sama!"

Sai smiled his bizarre smile, "No need, she has already been informed that you have possession of the tape," he took his phone out of his pocket, giving it a slight shake, "oh and don't worry about any copies, I met with the little thief and let's just say there is no way possible for them to have any replicates, or anything really."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Sai, you're not telling me you…you know?"

Sai, still smiling his sick smile, "Oh Naruto I didn't kill anybody, I'm a private investigator, I wasn't hired to do that, no I simply destroyed all of their belongings and set fire to their home. I didn't think they would need it since they were leaving Konoha, and I don't like to leave any loose ends."

"How do you know that they won't speak out after the fact? You did burn down their home?" Naruto asked.

"Did you forget? You told Tsunade to pay them the ransom for that little fiasco," he pointed at the video in Naruto's hand, "Now they have enough money to live anywhere, without a care in the world, if they're smart they will make that money last the rest of their lives, if not then I know some wonderful people that they can talk to."

Naruto shuddered, "Well thank you Sai."

"You're very welcome my friend," he said. He walked up to Naruto and gave his shoulder a little squeeze, "You be careful alright. Don't go do anything stupid."

Naruto sighed, "And what would you class as stupid?"

"Frankly, meeting with the Uchiha is a start. I just don't get it Naruto. You've done it. You've made a life for yourself and you did it without him, as far as I can tell you were happy before you allowed that sorry son a bitch back into your life. Why let him be a part of it? Especially when he has does nothing but cause a rift between you, your band and your boyfriend."

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

Sai gave him a displeased look, "Naruto I'm a private investigator not stupid, even I have seen the headlines."

Naruto looked away in embarrassment. He didn't want to reply but Sai kept staring at him, "I know it will sound stupid but I do want him in my life, despite how it ended and the lies there was a part of him that treated me well and wanted me to be safe. And whether people like it or not I did once have feelings for him, I guess Gaara was right, those feelings don't quite go away, and I want him in my life as the friend I used to think of him as."

Sai had a frustrated look of disbelief, "And you really think that will work out?"

Naruto, a bit unsure asked, "What do you mean Sai?"

Sai shrugged his shoulders, "If you ask me, it is best for you to avoid the Uchiha completely. Like I said you were perfectly successful and happy before you reencountered him. And clearly, your continued interaction has an effect on people. I mean you haven't seen Sasuke in what months? And you finally reunite and he kisses you. Don't you see that as a bit of a step back for him?"

"He apologised for that!" Naruto defended.

"I'm not saying he didn't, what I am saying he is mentally ill Naruto, if you really think there can be a reality where you two can live in harmony as friends then you are truly blind," he turned to leave, "Like I said Naruto, I hope you know what you are doing, for despite the way we are associated, I do like to think of you as some sort of friend and I do care, believe it or not. Goodbye Naruto and good luck."

He left Naruto there a bit stunned; he never thought that the private investigator, who had previously hit on him, would actually try to give him advice. But he had to admit it did leave him thinking.

(Time skip)

Another week had passed before Naruto made the decision to follow through on his plan; he was going to the hospital himself to personally hand the tape over and hope to convince the Uchiha brothers not to press charges against Gaara and not to say anything to the media.

Sadly Naruto had to sneak into the building; every entrance was hounded by reporters. Luckily for him, Itachi was doing business with a certain little apothecary in Konoha so Rock Lee was happy to help Naruto with his truck. In the dead of night, they drove in. Once inside, Naruto kept his hood up, his sunglasses on and a surgical mask over his mouth, he wanted to make sure that no one could recognise him. He didn't stop until he reached Itachi's office; he knocked politely on the door.

"Come in," Itachi said.

Naruto opened the door revealing a tired looking Itachi with his head in his hands, "Hello Itachi."

Itachi looked up, his eyes widened in shock, "Naruto," Naruto his off his disguise revealing his tanned whiskered face, Itachi stood up and quickly rushed to Naruto and calmly grabbed his shoulders, "You shouldn't be here, go now."

Naruto took the video out of his pocket, "I thought you would want this."

Itachi stopped and stared for a moment, "The surveillance tape?" he took it from Naruto, "How did you get this?"

"Let's just say I know some people, don't worry there aren't any copies," Naruto replied.

Itachi quickly turned back into his office and opened his safe and quietly deposited the video inside.

Naruto stood behind Itachi and timidly asked: "Is Sasuke okay?"

"He has a broken rib, honestly I thought it would have been a lot worse the way your boyfriend was hitting him. Sasuke he was, he was so bloody and bruised after Gaara left, I should have stepped in sooner," Itachi replied.

Naruto looked down, "It's not your fault Itachi I shouldn't have come round in the first place, and then none of this would have happened."

"Naruto, you were trying to heal and we all understood that it just, it just got too out of hand," Itachi said somewhat unsure if what he was saying was the truth.

"Can I see him?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto that's not a good idea, after everything that's happened-"

"Please," Naruto interrupted, "You can stay in the room, there's something I need to ask him, ask the both of you."

Against all better judgement, Itachi agreed and led the blonde to Sasuke's room. Itachi knocked on the door lightly before entering; he shook his brother awake and turned the light on.

"Itachi what's going on," his brother asked quite groggy.

Itachi didn't say anything, he could barely look at brother, he felt so guilty despite the fact that the bruises had healed. Naruto decided to take this moment to enter the room, the younger raven-haired boy stood up, suddenly alert, but Naruto put his hands up gesturing him to calm down and be quiet.

"Sit down Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke did as he was told, sitting back on his bed "You came back," he breathed.

Naruto looked at Itachi; the doctor stared back before taking a seat himself. He took two seats from Sasuke's table and moved them, one to face opposite his brothers' bed and the other to sit in front of the door which was situated next to Sasuke's' bed and bedside table. Itachi sat opposite his brother whereas Naruto sat on the seat in front of the door so he was situated between the two brothers.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke, his face covered in lines which he couldn't tell if they were signifying his age or his tiredness. He also had a slightly crooked nose, courtesy of Gaara, and he was holding his side.

"I needed to talk to you both," Naruto started, "Sasuke I'm so sorry for what's happened to you, I shouldn't have come, it was selfish of me to come here and risk your health-"

"Yet you've come back," Itachi stated sternly.

"Yes, because I am a selfish person and despite everything that we've done to each other, I still want to be in each other's lives. But if we do this, we need to set the record straight."

He turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke I'm sorry for what has happened to you, Gaara should have never come here and I should have made it clear when you kissed me about where we stand. I didn't then but I will now. Sasuke we will never be a couple, we were once and it was probably the most toxic relationship in existence, but before that when we were friends there was something there, something that I valued and cared for and when I saw you here again I saw the same, no, a better person, someone who I want to associate with. But I won't if that means it will be detrimental to you and your health. I would rather know that you are well than see you suffer."

"No, I don't want that-" Sasuke tried to say before he was interrupted by his brother.

"If you really believe that then why are you here, you could have sent someone else to give us the tape and you certainly could have told us all of this over the phone or in a letter? You're a real hypocrite Naruto," Itachi replied, now very angry.

"Itachi please-" Sasuke muttered

"No it's alright Sasuke," Naruto interrupted, "I am a hypocrite, I won't deny that. Call it selfishness or pride but I felt like I had to tell you these things in person, I don't know why but I felt that if I simply wrote or called you wouldn't feel the weight of what I'm trying to say to you, do you understand Sasuke?"

Unfortunately, Sasuke only heard part of the information, "Did you really return the tape?"

Naruto nodded, "I figured, after what you told me about your family, you would not want the video to come out as much as I, if not more."

Sasuke looked to his brother.

"He's not wrong," Itachi said,

Sasuke then turned back to Naruto, "I suppose you're here then to convince us not to speak to the presses or to our lawyers about the attack,"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, I came to do that as well."

Sasuke also shifted, he felt a little confused and angry, "So really you're just here to protect your boyfriend, you're not here for me."

"I am not here to defend him," Naruto said bluntly, "you both have every right to be angry, he hurt you and that it never okay. You can sue him for all I care, he clearly deserves it, and I'm not trying to convince you otherwise. All I ask is that you wait."

"Seriously Naruto?" Itachi shook his head in disbelief.

"You've said it yourself Sasuke, the Uchiha's care about their reputation-"

Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing, "That's it Naruto you need to leave, you've said your fill and quite frankly it was unnecessary. Please go."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Itachi."

"Even if you hadn't come here we would have never released a statement to the press, Sasuke convinced me of that-"

 _(Flashback)_

" _Sasuke we have to report this!" Itachi said rushing over to his brother who was beaten black and blue. He desperately tried to treat his brother's wounds._

" _No," Sasuke said simply._

" _Sasuke I know you want to protect Naruto, but his boyfriend beat you up, what if he does the same to Naruto-"_

" _HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! I LET HIM ITACHI! I LET HIM BEAT ME UP!" Sasuke shouted back. His brother's eyes widened, "Did you really think I am that weak that I could not defend myself, Itachi I may have been here for a long time but trust me, I know how to fight back."_

" _Why didn't you then? You have a broken nose, a black eye, split lip, a broken rib and you are covered in bruises," Itachi looked at his brother concerned._

" _Because Itachi, despite what you may believe, I agree with Gaara, I agree that I haven't suffered nearly enough to compare to Naruto. By letting him beat me up I thought maybe I could get a sense of the pain he had been through. I just want to understand." Sasuke replied with tears in his eyes, his brother could not be sure if it was his emotion or from the pain of his wounds. "We won't do anything, do you understand me Itachi?"_

"-If you don't believe me check the tapes, apparently they're free reign now. Heck, maybe they will convince that hostile boyfriend of yours of how much Sasuke cares about you and how much is willing to endure to be something that you are proud of," Itachi concluded, "But after this-"

"We still won't say anything," Sasuke stated.

Itachi turned to his brother, "Sasuke you can't be serious."

Sasuke eyes darted to Itachi, he stood up, "We will not say anything," He turned to Naruto, "You want us to hide? Fine. You want us to lie? We will. You want us not to say anything until your album is released? Then we won't. I said that before and I will say it again."

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed.

"I have one condition though."

Itachi perked up, staring at his brother intrigued.

"I wanna hear the album. I need to understand what you've been through, I thought being abstinent from alcohol would work but it didn't, I thought being here would help, but it hasn't. Painting! For goodness sake, I thought painting would help me visualise what you've been through, but all of these things did make me feel better in myself as a person. I should be happy, I'm healthy but I'm not because I feel so guilty about what I did to you. Hell, I even thought getting beat up by your boyfriend would give me some idea! I mean, yeah I'm in pain but how am I supposed to know how you felt? I can't unless you tell me. It's probably one of the many things that were wrong with our relationship, we didn't communicate in the way we should have, but I'm ready now. Naruto please, I need to hear it. I need to understand," Sasuke concluded.

Itachi looked at Naruto for a reaction and he wasn't disappointed, the blonde had tears in his eyes and the most thoughtful look on his face. It was quiet for a moment before he replied with a look of purpose and seriousness, "Okay Sasuke, okay. You can hear it; I'll get it for you."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, so I haven't written an author's note in a while and I don't expect people to read this but hey who knows right?**

 **So thank you for the followers and reviews that I have been getting for this fanfic, as I mentioned in a previous author's note I understand that I am not entitled to have many readers or reviews and for that, I am completely grateful.**

 **Some of you guys may not know but I love to respond privately to your reviews, unfortunately, I cannot with anonymous reviews as there is no Fanfiction account that I can contact. If you don't mind, please login to so I can reply privately to your reviews and personally thank you guys individually (Also I go into far more detail in private replies as long as it doesn't include spoilers, hint hint) but I understand if you don't want to and that's okay too.**

 **Love you guys and if you have any questions whether it is about the fanfic or why I chose to do certain things in whatever chapter, please do not be afraid to ask.**

 **I will now take this moment to reply to some anons xx**

 **To the anon who reviewed chapter 8 (they didn't leave a name, sorry) – This is going to sound bad and I'm sorry if I ruin it for you, but honestly, I wrote that chapter months before it was uploaded so I cannot really remember what Naruto noticed about Sasuke, sorry. I think, when I was reading it back, it was something about his mannerisms that was different from their reunion at the charity concert in the first fanfic.**

 **To the anon who reviewed chapter 10 (again no name) – Yes it was an overreaction on Gaara's part, on the other hand, I think Naruto's reaction was right for the event in question. After all, he knows what it feels like to be cheated on and my impression of it was that just a kiss is cheating as well and he doesn't want to cause the same pain that Sasuke caused him. I probably did not make that clear enough, sorry.**

 **To Genji who reviewed chapter 10 – Mate you have perfect timing; I was just looking over chapter 11 when I saw your review and I was like, does this person know where I am heading with this, it made me very happy.**

 **To Naru kun who reviewed chapter 10 and 11 – Again, Gaara did overreact, and I'm sorry you did not like my portrayal of Naruto in chapter 10, to me, it really was a moment of weakness for Naruto so I felt it was necessary for him to have that breakdown and I hope you understand my reasons. I'm glad you liked Naruto in the most recent chapter, the way I saw it, enough time had passed for Naruto to accept that the kiss happened and start to move on from it. You also have some very interesting ideas for what could happen in future chapters, however, I am not going to reveal what I have planned mwhahahaha. Thank you for your continued interest in my fanfic.**

 **To the anon who reviewed chapter 11 – I'm sorry you feel that way but at the end of the day this is my fanfic and I chose the title and storyline. If you don't like it then don't read it, it's as simple as that.**

 **Love you guys, see you in the next chapter x**


End file.
